Your Highness
by Sakura478
Summary: "You arrogant bastard. Who the hell do you think you're talking to", she snapped at him, surprising him with her language. Weren't princesses supposed to be kind docile creatures. Not menacing she demons who cursed like a knight who just found out he's stuck on royal guard duty. Oh wait that was him. Ichiruki AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello it's **Sakura478** with another Bleach story. This was originally going to be a Kakasaku story but I thought that Ichiruki just fit better. I hope you enjoy:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Ichiruki would have happened 300 episodes ago**.

* * *

Chapter One

Ichigo cursed as an arrow lodged itself in his armor. He yanked it out and kept running ignoring the cries around him. He was almost to the fort, a few more feet and the mission would be over.

Ichigo ran his sword through one of the guards and ran into the fort quickly dealing with the much weaker soldiers. He nearly laughed at their inadequacy. He cut them down easily and ran towards the top floor where five men stood pressed against the wall apparently terrified. Good this would make his job a lot easier.

"Wh-who are you", one of the men stammered his voice shaking as he looked at Ichigo's sword which was covered in the blood of his men. Ichigo just smirked at the men before sticking his sword into their beautifully engraved table.

"I'm Ichigo Kurasaki, I'm here for a certain scroll that was recently stolen from the archives. You wouldn't happen to know where it is would you", he asked his voice innocent despite the fact he was covered in foreign blood.

"W-we don't know wh-what you're talking about", another man said. Ichigo didn't have to be a part of the interrogation unit to know he was lying.

"Oh really. Well I guess I'll just have to _remind _you where it is neh", Ichigo cocked his head pulling his sword from the table. The men cowered in fear at his large sword and his smirk still present. One of the men actually whimpered and if not for his nearly two decades of training Ichigo would have howled with laughter.

"O-ok we'll give it to you just please don't hurt us", one of the men cried as he pulled a scroll from his tunic. Ichigo snatched it from his hand and was pleased to see it was the correct one.

"Thank-you you just made my whole job so much easier", Ichigo chuckled. A few curses were yelled down the hall and Ichigo was pleased that his soldiers had caught up so quickly.

"Are y-you going to leave us alone", one of the men asked hopefully. Ichigo just gave him a toothy smile.

"Why of course, after all I have to report to my superiors but don't worry you'll get to have some bonding time with the interrogation unit. I hear they got new chains on the walls. Now you won't have to worry about rust or dried blood", Ichigo said his voice cheery. The men looked ready to cry when Ichigo's men barged in.

"Captain we're he- geez what did you do to them they look ready to bawl their eyes out", one of Ichigo's men, Ganju, asked.

"Nothing just told them that Kurotsuchi updated the dungeon equipment. Want to make sure the traitors are comfortable", Ichigo said sarcastically glaring at the men. They just whimpered and Ichigo's co-captain Uryu walked over and started tying them together so they could take them away.

"You know you're going to get in trouble when we get back right", Uryu asked Ichigo as he tied the men together and handed them to Chad who was the strongest in the group. Ichigo just rolled his eyes at the smaller man.

"Whatever I got the job done right", Ichigo said waving the other mans concern off. Uryu sighed before turning to Ichigo.

"You may have gotten it done but you also did it recklessly. This was supposed to be a stealth mission not an invasion. Everyone and their mother is going to know about this by lunch tomorrow. Yamamoto is going to be pissed", Uryu told him as Chad led the prisoners from the room. The four men laughed and they nodded at the the men they passed as everyone tied up the remaining enemy guards.

"Eh he usually is but I always just get off with 'Kurosaki you're not using your abilities to your full potential. I'm disappointed in you'. It's actually getting kind of old", Ichigo said bored as the loaded the five men onto a cart. They closed the cart up and Chad sat on the ledge.

"Don't say things like that, one of these days they're going to punish you and there's nothing you're going to be able to do about it", Uryu said as he climbed onto his horse.

"Tch, you worry too much. It'll be fine", Ichigo assured him but Uryu just shook his head.

"I wish I could share your confidence", Uryu stated as Ichigo climbed onto his own horse.

"Hn Uryu you better watch yourself or I might start to think you actually care about my well being", Ichigo teased and Uryu rolled his eyes.

"You may be a moron but you're a very capable captain. I'd much rather have you then Kenpachi", Uryu said shuddering. Ichigo laughed and tapped his horse sending it off towards the Guard station. His men followed and Ichigo smiled lightly as the night hair hit his face. Another victory on a beautiful night, nothing could ruin his day.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, captain of squad five. Age: 21, number of years in service:8 you are hereby charged with reckless leadership and direct disobedience to orders given to you by your superiors. Do you have anything to say for yourself", old man Yamamoto asked him as he glared at the younger man. Ichigo just looked at him in shock and Uryu's 'I told you so' stare was burning a hole through his head.

"Uh yeah I do are you serious", Ichigo asked looking at the other captains in disbelief. He saw Hitsugaya shoot him a pitying stare while Kenpachi grinned at the other captain.

"Yes I'm afraid I am serious. You were told to keep this mission as quiet as possible but instead you charged in there recklessly causing many of your men to be injured. If you hadn't obtained the scroll your punishment would be much more severe but as it is you'll just be out on probation-

"What?! Probation no way are you out of your mind", Ichigo yelled causing the other captains to look at him in shock. Unohana was shaking her head at the young boy and Hitsugaya was mouthing what looked suspiciously to be 'shut up'.

"No I am not but it appears you are since you have shown such disrespect to not only me but the rest of the captains present. As of now you are demoted to 6th rank knight and you are subject to 90 days of royal guard duty", Yamamoto commanded and Ichigo felt his heart drop to the floor. This could not be happening. He had not nly lost his position as captain but now he was stuck on _babysitting duty_. He couldn't even find any words to say and he barely noticed that Uryu and Chad had dragged them from the room up until they entered his, now Uryu's, office.

"Ichigo speak to me are you ok", Uryu asked passing him a canteen of what Ichigo hoped was sake because he really did not want to be sober right now.

"Please tell me this is a nightmare and I'm not stuck babysitting his highness for the next three months", Ichigo groaned as he thought of spending the next ninety days with the stoic Byakuya Kuchiki. That man made ice freeze when he entered a room. Yeah the guy didn't have the best social skills.

"Ok you're not spending the next three months with King Kuchiki...you're guarding his little sister Princess Rukia", Uryu said saying the last sentence so fast Ichigo barely caught it.

"Oh great so now I'm stuck babysitting some twelve year old. Just great", Ichigo muttered cursing Kami and every other divine being he knew the name of.

"Actually she just celebrated her seventeenth birthday but that's irrelevant. You have to take this seriously if anything goes wrong you might never get your position back and you might end up babysitting the princesses grandchildren if you mess this up. Or worse you'll be put on Squad four", the men all collectively flinched at the thought of that squad.

"Alright alright I get it. When do I start", Ichigo asked as he wondered how many sake bottles he could drain until that time.

"Now", Uryu told grabbing him by the collar and dragging him to the barracks.

"Ow geez what's your problem", Ichigo griped as they walked into the empty barracks. Most of Ichigo's men were out celebrating another victory which Ichigo was thankful for. No need to become an even bigger loser in their eyes.

"My problem is your not taking this as seriously as you should be", Uryu told him throwing various tunics and casual pants into a bag. Ichigo frowned at the lack of armor but he knew he'd be stuck wearing the standard guard uniform. Man he'd gotten to avoid this step when he was rising through the ranks.

He'd only been a regular soldier when his captain, Captain Aizen, betrayed the whole kingdom and tried to overthrow it, Ichigo had defeated him in battle but by then Sosuke had already tarnished the name of squad five and brutally murdered his wife who the rest of the squad had affectionately called Momo. She'd be really sweet and Ichigo remembered when they had heard the news of her death they had been devastated. Watching his brothers cry is what made Ichigo make the stupid move to challenge someone way out of his league. He'd won shockingly and his squad had demanded he be made their captain. He was grateful but now he felt like an even bigger disappointment. He was never going to live this down.

"You know they're not going to be disappointed in you. Most of them are just as reckless and hard headed as you, I'm probably going to find worms in my bedroll every night until you get back", Uryu said grimly. Ichigo laughed and clapped his old friend on the back.

"Thanks and I doubt it since I'm the one who put them in there in the academy, I think you should just worry about getting dirty looks. After all none of them are going to actually do anything to hurt a captain", Ichigo assured him and Uryu glared at him.

"Thanks for that, that really makes me feel better", Uryu stated sarcastically. He threw Ichigo's bag at him and the three teammates walked up towards the stables.

"You'll be a great captain Uryu, I have faith in you", Ichigo told him seriously as he swung his leg over the saddle. Uryu looked slightly shocked before he just adjusted his eye glasses.

"Well of course I will be I'm from the great Quincy clan, I can easily do just as good of a job as _you_ Ichigo", Uryu snubbed and Ichigo just smirked.

"Of course you can. I'll see you soon, Uryu, Chad", Ichigo nodded to both men but before he could go Chad grabbed his arm.

"Be careful Ichigo", Chad mumbled looking at Ichigo's shoulder. The larger man rarely talked but Ichigo knew he cared about him and the rest of the squad greatly. He'd met Chad in the academy since they'd both been 'troublemakers'.

"Of course when am I not careful", Ichigo smirked as he tried not to show how upset he was about leaving them for the first time in years. The two men just nodded and Ichigo tore out of the stables and flew past the gate where a few of the remaining captains were standing. Hitsugaya nodded and Kenpachi grinned while his petite lieutenant waved at Ichigo.

"Bye Ichi! Good luck", she called out. Ichigo put a few fingers up in acknowledgement before turning onto the road that led to the palace. It was only a ten minute horse ride since the point of the guards was to serve the King. Ichigo had only been to the palace twice. For his graduation from the academy and when he was made captain. He tried to remember a princess but only a brief image of a petite child crossed his mind. The girl he remembered looked very young hard to believe she was only four years his junior.

Ichigo pulled up to the gate and a pair of guards ran out to greet him.

"State your name and purpose", one of them demanded. The two looked to be around Ichigo's age and despite the weapons that could easily be pointed at him he wasn't concerned.

"I am C-Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm here to protect the princess", Ichigo told them his eye twitching at the thought of the next ninety days. The two young knights gasped and Ichigo was pleased they recognized his name.

"Of course sorry for holding you up our apologies", they bowed and they ran off yelling for them to raise the gate. Ichigo tapped his horse and the two rode through the opening gate and Ichigo found himself impressed with the beauty the castle was offering. There were various flower bushes and fountains scattered across the lawn and several blooming Sakura trees released their blossoms giving the garden an almost dream quality. Ichigo remembered how dreary the castle had looked back when he was sixteen and he assumed that it was due to the princess that the garden looked so well.

"Well it will be easy to watch her if she's just planting flowers all day", he told himself as he gave his horse to an approaching stable boy. Ichigo walked into the castle and he was once again struck by its great size. It may have been a home for two but he knew hundreds of servants lived here along with various visiting nobles. Now he himself was going to be living here. It was certainly more glamorous then any other place he'd taken up residence in.

"Excuse me but do you by chance know where the princess is",Ichigo asked as a maid fluttered by him. She looked him up and down and Ichigo felt himself getting increasingly more uncomfortable with her stare.

"Of course she's right down the hall in the ballroom. But she won't give you what you want so after you talk to her ask for Ryo ok", she told him winking before flipping her black hair out of her eyes. Ichigo watched her go in disbelief before walking in the direction of the ballroom.

Kami what had that woman been thinking. All he wanted was to guard the princess geez people at this castle apparently thought a little too highly of their little princess. Like Ichigo would ever stoop that low.

"LEAVE ME ALONE YOU PEASANT", Ichigo didn't even have time to move before he was tackled to the ground a sword at his throat. Ichigo looked up at the small figure who was currently threatening him and he blinked a few times before finally finding words he deemed appropriate.

"Midget, would you mind getting the hell off of me", he asked glaring at the little girl who was still in his personal space. Before her hand came crashing down on his cheek he noticed the clan symbol on her sword.

He had met the princess and had insulted her all within a space of about 20 seconds. Squad Four was definitely going to get a new member.

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter One. Updates will come on Fridays only but they should come about every other week so pretty quickly. I have another Ichiruki story out and several Naruto ones including one I just finished. I hope you enjoy this, I haven't posted a new story in forever. Please **review**.

-**Sakura478**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my already loyal readers I was shocked by the response this got. 20 alerts, 8 favorites, and 8 reviews on the first chapter. Wow, a lot better than I expected. I'm glad you all like it and a special thanks to **awesomewarrior**(first ever reviewer you are awesome), **Guest**, **Yoshizo** **Kurochi**, **purplepam**(wow you reviewed this and 14 days you're awesome. BTW I updated that Wednesday), **foggraven**, **teshichan**, **falconrukichi**, and **lemusj2012** for reviewing thank you so much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or make any profit from this story**

* * *

Chapter Two

Ichigo hissed slightly as the girl he now knew was the princess slapped him across the face. She glared at him and he glared back. He was already doomed no need to try to fix the already jacked up situation. Their stare off continued until he noticed their position. She was currently straddling his waist and he glanced down quickly before flushing and looking away. He felt her tense and then she hopped off him as if he had the plague.

"Who are you", she asked glaring at him despite her slightly flushed cheeks. Ichigo sat up and rolled his sore neck before frowning at her.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, I'm part of your guard now", he told her and her eyes lit up in recognition.

"Wait I thought you were a captain what are you doing here", she asked raising a thin eyebrow. Ichigo internally groaned depressed that his ego was about to get another beating in such a short period of time. Kami must have it out for him.

"I'm being punished and they thought that guarding you would be an adequate punishment. I think it's a little too cruel", he said scowling at her. He stood up and the princess growled clenching her fists. He saw several people in the room take a step back and he felt slightly curious about what this little girl was capable of.

"You arrogant bastard. Who the hell do you think you're talking to", she asked him surprising him with her language. Weren't princesses supposed to be kind docile creatures. Not menacing she demons who cursed like a sailor.

"I think I'm talking to some twelve year old brat who thinks she's my superior", he snapped and she hissed and shifted into a fighting stance making him scoff.

"A little brat am I", she said gritting her teeth. Ichigo just rolled his eyes until he found himself lying on the ground a smirking princess standing above him.

"I wouldn't bother trying to move. I know all the vital points of the human body, you won't be able to move for at least fifteen minutes and by then you'll already be at the bottom of the koi pond", she told him a dangerous gleam in her eyes. Ichigo blanched at the thought of dying surrounded by overpriced fish. That was not the way someone like him would go. It was so not cool.

"Geez I thought princesses were supposed to be ladylike", he sneered as he squirmed trying to make his body move. The princess just laughed unkindly as his struggles proved fruitless.

"Aren't knights supposed to be respectful? You've insulted me repeatedly since you got here don't you understand who I am or will I have to shove my crown up your ass for you to get the picture", she spat out and Ichigo winced slightly at the mental picture.

"Leave my ass out of this, it's not its fault that someone dropped you on your head as a baby. Which come to think of it must not have been too long ago neh-OW", Ichigo yelped as the princess kicked him into a nearby wall. The only good thing was that now the feeling was back in his body. Of course most of the feeling was excruciating pain but at least it was something.

"I have never talked to someone so so-

"Suave, charming, freaking amazing-

"Idiotic, rude and rather obnoxious", she corrected him as he stood up and rubbed his now sore rear. It was not his ass' day.

"Look you pompous little-

"Oh Kurosaki-san I'm sorry it took so long. I couldn't find you anywhere", a young man panted as he walked over to us. He was slight, easily half a foot shorter than Ichigo but he still towered over the princess. The girl couldn't have even been five feet tall for Kami's sake.

"Hanataro? What are you doing here", the princess questioned and the boy almost seemed to flinch. If Ichigo wasn't looking at his court guard squad badge he'd never have believed that this frail boy was even a warrior. Must have been part of Squad four.

"S-s-sorry Rukia-sama bu-but I'm supposed to escort Ichigo to his quarters so he's w-well rested for his first day tomorrow", the boy stammered and Ichigo felt kinda sorry for the guy. The princess seemed to as well because she gave the boy a kind smile.

"Don't apologize and haven't I told you to just call me Rukia", the princess asked him gently and he looked like he was going to go on another apology rant but a look from the princess made him stop.

"Alright, thank-yo-ou Rukia-san", he said thanking her before going over to Ichigo and giving him a slight bow.

"Kurosaki-san I'm to show you to your quarters", the young boy said and Ichigo nodded before motioning for him to show the way. The two left and the boy gave a boy to the princess while she shot Ichigo one last glare. Ichigo just sighed before following after the small man.

"So where am I staying-

"Hanataro", the young man supplied when Ichigo paused.

"Right, Hanataro", Ichigo repeated and the man gave him a tentative smile before beginning to climb up several flits of stairs.

"Well since you've been placed on the princesses' elite guard squad you'll be staying in her wing of the castle. Your room is down the hall from hers but if you have night duty you will stay in her room", Hanataro told him making Ichigo splutter.

"You mean I'll have to stay in her _bedroom_", Ichigo questioned cursing at the thought of staying within such close proximity to the she-devil.

"Uh w-well yes", Hanataro stammered and Ichigo immediately calmed down when he saw how frightened the younger (or well he assumed he was younger) man was.

"Sorry, it's just we didn't get off to a great start", Ichigo explained to him as he rubbed his tender cheek. Hanataro saw his cheek and delicately placed his hand on it. Ichigo flushed slightly and was about to tell him he didn't swing that way when a odd sensation spread throughout his injured cheek. Ichigo recognized it as someone's healing energy. Ichigo knew it was an extremely rare ability only having met two people who could use it, the captain and lieutenant of squad four, and he was amazed that this shy, stuttering boy could use it.

"You're a healer", Ichigo whispered as the boy removed his hand from Ichigo's now healed cheek. The boy blushed and pressed his fingers together.

"Ye-yes, it's why I'm here actually, they needed a healer and since I'm such a horrible fighter they decided to assign me here. All the other healers are needed in battle but in the field I'm just a hindrance. It's a lot better for me to just stay here", he told him looking sad. Ichigo began to feel bad for every squad four joke he ever made.

"You should be proud", Ichigo told him as he continued his walk up the stairs. Hanataro froze for a second before he ran to catch up with Ichigo.

"Wh-what do you mean", Hanataro asked and Ichigo wondered if anyone had ever told him that, to be proud of his abilities. Ichigo couldn't count how many people had praised him in the past month, the past week and yet Ichigo wondered how often this boy, this man got praised. Not enough that was for sure.

"Well I mean healing is such a rare gift, the only people I've mean reform are the captain and lieutenant of Squad Four. I've only spoken to them a few times and it was just the usual stuff about becoming a captain", Ichigo told him and Hanataro gave him a wry smile.

"There is nothing usual about becoming captain", Hanataro said and Ichigo rubbed the back of his head slightly embarrassed. Hanataro smiled as he led him up the rest of the way.

"Ok this is the princess' wing. There are 22 rooms for her personal servants and guards and of course herself. There's also a small kitchen for the staff but the princess doesn't use it. And here is your bedroom", Hanataro pointed and Ichigo pushed open the oak door and was pleased by his new abode.

"Wow, this room is way bigger then my quarters back at the guard station", Ichigo said as he surveyed the room. Ichigo walked over to the marble counters and was confused as to why dust coated the surface. He rubbed at it with his fingers before turning to look at Hanataro.

"Why is it all dusty, has this room not been used in a while", Ichigo inquired as he sat down on the bed. It squeaked loudly in protests and he wondered how long ago it had been since someone slept in it.

"Well the previous leader of the guards passed away in a raid a few years ago. It was before I got here, I heard he was a really nice man", Hanataro said sadly. Ichigo looked at him confused.

"Wait so no one's replaced him in all that time", Ichigo asked and Hanataro started fiddling with his fingers.

"Well yes he had been the leader since Rukia was ten until he passed away when she was fourteen. I heard she was quite attached to him and refused to have him replaced. She's probably not even aware that you're a replacement, she probably just thinks you're a regular guard", Hanataro told him sounding almost guilty.

"So what will she do when she finds out", Ichigo asked wondering if perhaps he could get out of this hellhole earlier than planned.

"Well nothing now it's too late. You've already been assigned here the only person who can release you from duty is the King himself", Hanataro said ruining Ichigo's hopes.

"Oh", Ichigo said shortly and Hanataro looked at the floor nervously before walking back over to the door.

"Well I gotta go, I'll get you in the morning to take you through your duties and get your armor", Hanataro told him nervously before walking into the hallway.

"Bye", Ichigo called out and Hanataro gave him a quick wave before running off down the hallway. Apparently the dude can't have human contact for too long. Kind of a weirdo. But at least he was nice. Yeah a nice weirdo.

Ichigo chuckled to himself as he stripped and changed into his night clothes since someone appeared to have placed his bag in his room. He stretched enjoying the comfort the familiar cloth gave him as he crawled into his squeaky bed. Ichigo stared up at his white ceiling as the familiar feeling of sleep began to take over him. Before he could fully immerse himself in la la land Ichigo got a really bad feeling that when he woke up things were going to suck.

* * *

"HELP INTRUDERS HAVE GOTTEN INSIDE THE GROUNDS"

Ichigo jerked out of bed as numerous screeches and yells resounded throughout the castle. He looked out his window to see the moon was half way up the sky. Midnight, perfect time for an invasion.

Ichigo got out of bed and cursed as he remembered he had no armor or even a sword since his personal sword had been confiscated until his punishment was over. Ichigo looked around and pulled one of the bedpost poles out and picked it up and weighed it in his hand. It was a little light but it would have to do.

Ichigo ran out of the room and rushed past all the panicking servants and he ran down the stairs and out into the foyer where he saw a few batted taking place. The guards had them outnumbered but the enemy had some skills. These weren't some daring robbers or random bandits, these people had been trained to fight. With that thought Ichigo smacked one of them in the spine with his pole immediate knocking them down. The guard who had been faint him nodded in thanks but Ichigo barely noticed as he ran out into the yard where the majority of the fighting was taking place.

Several of Ichigo's opponents laughed when they saw he was holding a bed post but they stopped laughing when he cracked their skulls. Ichigo moved throughout the crowd and he saw both guards and foes stare in wonder as he continuously knocked down his enemies. Ichigo would have continued if he hadn't heard a girl's yell.

"AGH", it was a loud yell of pain and Ichigo looked and saw the princess backed against a wall four of the opposing soldiers facing her. Ichigo cursed and ran ver there and knocked two of them out instantly while he started to battle the other two. At the end of the day they were good but he was a captain. Ichigo lay down his now bent pole and he sat down next to the princess who was holding her arm which was staining her hand red.

"Why the hell are you out here", Ichigo asked ripping off one of his sleeves and tying it around her arm. She hissed but her gaze remained fierce as she looked at him.

"I'm not completely useless you know", she said motioning towards all the enemy soldiers who were strewn around her position. Despite the fact four of them were mine she still had knocked out a good number.

"That's very impressive but considering you were probably there target it would be more helpful if you weren't it here", Ichigo told her and she scowled before wincing as she held her injured arm.

"I can't just do nothing", she mumbled holding arm. I shook my head at her before looking around to see if there was anyone who could take her inside but all the guards seemed preoccupied with their own battles.

"Look arguing won't do us any good. We're just going to have to wait this out", Ichigo told her trying to diffuse the situation.

"Fine", the princess reluctantly agreed.

"Good now let me see if I can help with your wou-

"Aw how cute playing medic now Ichi", a sickeningly sweet voice teased. Ichigo growled as he turned and looked at the smiling face of his least favorite traitor.

"Gin", Ichigo spat out glaring at the grinning man. The princess gasped and backed up closer into the wall and Ichigo tightened his grip on the bed post.

"Just as disrespectful as usual Ichi. No wonder they stuck you on guard duty", Ichimaru said his usual grin in place. Ichigo grimaced but slid into a fighting stance since he knew the slippery bastard was just waiting to pounce.

"I'd rather be disrespectful then be a lousy traitor", Ichigo told him and Ichimaru placed his hand to his chest in mock hurt.

"Geez Ichi is that what you think of me, a lousy traitor", Gin asked his sad voice having his usual sarcastic edge added to it making it far less sincere.

"Slimy bastard", Ichigo cursed and Ichimaru continued smiling as he raised his sword and rushed forward nicking Ichigo's arm as he hurried to block the blow with his makeshift sword. Ichimaru's grin didn't falter as he continued to strike Ichigo again and again. Normally Ichigo was on par if not above Ichimaru but without a proper weapon and no protection he was felt like a 12-year old trainee all over again.

"Oh Ichi did I hurt you", Ichimaru asked as Ichigo placed a hand over his profusely bleeding hip. Ichigo just glared at him and struck once again. Unfortunately his bedpost had had enough and it snapped it half.

"Shit", Ichigo cursed and he dodged another of Ichimaru's attacks. He could hear the princess' breathing get louder and he cast a glance at her to see her face was a ghostly white.

Ichigo didn't have any time to worry about her though because Ichimaru continued attacking. Ichigo tried to dodge him while keeping him away from Rukia but his body was protesting against the fast movements that were making his long list of wounds expand and Ichigo was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Oh Ichi why don't you just let me pass and grab Miss Kuchiki and I'll be on my merry way. No need for excessive bloodshed right", Ichimaru crooned and Ichigo was about to tell him where he could shove his little offer of mercy when a small hand touched the back of his leg.

"Just do it", the princess told him her voice strong despite her shaky exterior. Ichigo looked at her in shock before scoffing and pushing her back.

"I'm not quitter, he can get you when I'm dead", Ichigo told her and she looked up at him wide eyed.

"That's so cute Ichi, acting as her protector when you know it will get you a one way ticket to the afterlife. Adorable", Ichimaru cooed at him. Ichigo just grimaced and looked around one last time for someone who could help him. He didn't see anyone but he did see a glimmer of silver behind the princess.

Ichigo still kept his eyes on Gin but he felt his way behind the princess and he nearly shivered as he grasped a cool metal handle. Ichigo pulled it out carefully as not to cut the princess and he held it in front of him and he saw Ichimaru's smile flicker.

Ichigo held the sword in front of him feeling much more confident then he had with a bedpost. The only thing that caused him unease was the crest on the sword. The sword he was holding had probably been in the Kuchiki clan since the beginning of the Kingdom. Something slightly frightening to think about.

"Oh so Ichi got a new toy. Oh goodie", Ichimaru chirped and I enjoyed the rush I got at nearly taking off his ugly head. He dodged but I saw a thin line of blood drip down his neck.

"You always were an insolent brat Ichi", Ichimaru told me his smile straining. I just smirked at him and tried to ignore the distinct throbbing of pain echoing throughout my body.

"Well every night I go to bed knowing I did my best to piss of the bastards of this world. You should be honored that tonight I'll think of you and how despite the fact your such a sneeze your blood still seems to be the same as the rest of ours. I expected it to be blue to reflect the lack of warmth you posses in both body and soul", Ichigo told him their swords clashing once again. The strikes were becoming slower and heavier from both sides and Ichigo worried about the outcome of this fight.

Ichigo tended when Ichimaru backed away from him.

"It looks as if you have some friends coming this way. I figure it's about time for me to go but don't fret Ichi I'll be back soon", Ichimaru said winking before flash stepping past the guards who were on track to Ichigo's location. Once he was sure Ichimaru was gone Ichigo collapsed and began coughing his various injuries acting up.

"Knight", the princess exclaimed and she sat down beside him worry etched into her pale expression.

"Don't worry I've been messed up way worse than this before", Ichigo assured her but she didn't look the least bit appeased.

"Not on my account", she told him bitterly and Ichigo just chuckled a little before wincing at the pain that caused him.

"It's my job princess", Ichigo said coughing as it became difficult to breathe.

"It's Rukia. Rukia Kuchiki", she told and he just grinned at her.

"I'm Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki"

And with that he blacked out.

* * *

Yeah I know kind of a lame ending but the dude just got his ass beat he deserves a few hours in la la land. So they've officially introduced themselves and we now have a villain who wants Rukia for unknown purposes. I dislike Gin but he's a pretty good villain. Obnoxious but intelligent and he can beat your ass. I hope you enjoyed this and if you can check out my other Ichiruki fic and my Naruto fics. Please **review**:)

-**Sakura478**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful thanksgiving, I had t take a super long car ride but it was worth it to see my best friend. Thank-you to **foggraven**, **purplepam**, and **falconrukichi** for reviewing. Hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!**

* * *

Chapter Three

Ichigo began to slowly wake up much to his chagrin. His whole body ached and he knew it was only going to get worse the more alert he got.

"I think he's waking up", a voice spoke entering the fog. Ichigo groaned and he heard several sighs of relief. Ichigo opened his eyes to see Hanataro leaning over him.

"Oh I'm glad to see you're awake", the boy told him sitting down next t his bedside. Ichigo looked around to see several guards leaning against the wall of his room.

"Who are all these guys", Ichigo croaked his throat dry. Hanataro handed him a glass of water and Ichigo downed it, his hand shaking.

"These are some of the guards from the palace. They just wanted to make sure the person who saved the princess was alright", Hanataro explained to him as all the men came to stand by the bed.

"We wanted to thank you. Without you the princess would be dead and the whole kingdom would be taken over by chaos. We are forever in your debt", one of the men told him bowing.

"Hey now it's no big deal, just doing my job right", Ichigo asked them and the men looked up at him in wonder making Ichigo uncomfortable.

"Well now he needs some air, he was unconscious for some time after all", Hanataro laughed uneasily and the men bowed before leaving.

"Thanks", Ichigo told Hanataro as he rested against the headboard of his bed. He smiled fondly as he saw the bedpost had not been replaced.

"It's the least I could do, after all you did save Rukia-sama", Hanataro told him fiddling with his hands. Ichigo rolled his eyes at him.

"It's my job to protect the brat isn't it", Ichigo inquired irritated. A low chuckle from the doorway made Ichigo look up.

"A little brat am I? And I thought we had made so much progress", the devil herself chuckled dryly as she entered the room. She had bandages wrapped around her wrists and one covered her whole arm.

"Saving your ass doesn't make you any taller. That seems like a stupid thing to assume",Ichigo told her his voice dripping with its usual sarcasm not that his voice had returned. He felt kind of shocked that Rukia didn't deck him, injuries or not.

"Tch I wouldn't expect anything else from a Court Guard Squad captain. You all are a bunch of cocky bastards", Rukia sighed before sitting down at the edge of his bed, Ichigo thought that Hanataro was going to faint from the casual closeness he was experiencing from the princess, whoops he meant Rukia. Not that he knew her name no need to associate her with her title. It would only make him hold back on insulting her and Ichigo couldn't have that.

"Well considering you're a Kuchiki I guess I shouldn't be shocked that you just walked in here without even an apology or a thank-you. Both of those things were never taught to as a child were they", Ichigo questioned his voice sounding almost sympathetic but he was sure that Rukia could sense his sarcasm. She would have to be stupid if she didn't.

"You're not going to get a thank-you", she told him her eyes shut in what looked to be irritation. Ichigo took pride in the fact that she had come here peacefully and in less than two minutes she was already pissed off at him again.

"Well fine I don't want one", Ichigo told her smirking as her face flushed. She glared at him, her purple eyes blazing but he didn't even flinch. The girl had a lot to learn before she could have him cowering with just a glare.

"Bastard", she snapped at him and Ichigo just smiled smugly while she stood up angrily and stormed toward the door. Before Ichigo could even laugh at the angered girl she had slammed the door, leaving Ichigo alone with only his pain for company. Oh well it was better than some bratty princess pretending to play nice.

"Stupid midget", Ichigo grumbled as his head once again rested on his pillow. He sighed contently thoughts of angry princesses and stuttering knights leaving his head as he slipped back into dream world.

* * *

"Kurosaki-san you need to wake up. You need to eat", a voice told him waking him up. Ichigo groaned before sitting up, narrowing his eyes at all the light on the room.

"Hanataro", he croaked and the young man nodded holding out a bowl of what looked to be some kind of porridge.

"Here, you need to eat it's been three days and you haven't eaten anything. We barely got you to drink any water", Hanataro fretted holding out a spoonful of porridge. Ichigo eyed the spoon before reaching out and grabbing the spoon much to Hanataro's disapproval.

"Kurosaki-san you're too weak here just let me-

He was interrupted by Ichigo reaching in and scooping up at another spoonful of porridge. Hanataro blinked at him and Ichigo grabbed the bowl from him while he was distracted.

"I'm fine and stop calling me that, it's Ichigo", Ichigo reprimanded him. Hanataro nodded and Ichigo wondered why the other man was so timid.

"A-alright Ichigo", Hanataro amended and Ichigo patted him on the head,

"See that wasn't so hard", Ichigo told him his mouth full of porridge. It wasn't too bad and Ichigo finished it quickly. He placed the bowl down on the table and stretched as he moved to stand up.

"W-wait Kur-Ichigo, you can't get up yet. Your wounds could open back up again", Hanataro protested but Ichigo ignored him and got up. His footing was unsteady but he placed his hand on the wall and walked past Hanataro and made his way to the door.

"Look I appreciate the concern but I'm starving and I believe the kitchen is outdid the door, therefore I must get through the door", Ichigo explained and Hanataro opened his mouth to protest but Ichigo just opened the door and made his way down the hallway. He held onto the wall and walked slowly down the hallway. Hanataro appeared to have given up on making him stay, much to Ichigo's relief, so he walked beside Ichigo. Ichigo kept up the slow pace until he got to the kitchen. Since it was just a servants kitchen there was no cook but Ichigo didn't care and he grabbed a loaf of bread from the counter and broke off a piece of it. He ate it hungrily and he couldn't think of a time when just a piece of bread gave him such satisfaction.

"Wow, you seem really hungry", Hanataro told him and Ichigo swallowed before answering.

"Well it has been three days since I ate on top of the fact I really didn't get to eat that much right before I got here since I was on a mission and when I got pack I had to pack", Ichigo grimaced thinking of his punishment. He wondered if Uryu was handling everything alright. The man was a genius he could handle a rowdy group of nights for a few months right?

"Are you ok Ichigo, you look really worried", Hanataro told him and Ichigo cleared his features before looking back at Hanataro.

"I'm fine just thinking of my squad that's all", he told him taking another bite of his bread.

"I'm sure they're fine, everyone says your squad is one of the strongest ones", Hanataro told him and Ichigo felt a great sense of pride in that statement but he kept his expression neutral.

"Thanks but they all might be great warriors but that doesn't mean they have any common sense. I mean look at me, I'm ignoring a top notch medic and I'm soosed to be the all wise captain", Ichigo said and Hanataro blushed. Before Hanataro could respond a young woman walked into the room. She had neon purple hair and her yellow eyes reminded him of an alley cat.

"Sorry to interrupt boys but the princess is calling for ginger over here", she told them pointing at Ichigo. Ichigo felt wary of the woman but he bid Hanataro a good bye before following after her.

"You see, kind of tense captain", she purred and Ichigo frowned as the tow walked down the hall. His steps were still unsteady but the food he had eaten made his steps a little stronger then they had been.

"Just a little sore that's all", he told her and she chuckled at him as she eye the huge bandage covering his shoulder.

"Yes, your little hero act got you in some trouble neh", she said mockingly and Ichigo wondered who the hell this woman was.

"It's my duty to protect the princess", he told her stiffly and she held her hands up in mock surrender.

"I never said there was anything wrong with what you did. It's actually kind of nice to have such a talented captain protecting Rukia. I'm sure that the little king is glad for it as well", the woman said her voice almost mocking.

"I don't think Byakuya would be happy to hear someone speak of him like that", Ichigo told her and she scoffed before turning to look at him.

"I don't think he'd be happy that a captain addressed him by first name either", she said and Ichigo frowned. It was true that it was disrespectful but Ichigo considered Byakuya an equal. He may have been king but he was still a captain therefore he was Ichigo's equal.

"He wouldn't be happy that some random woman was calling him 'little king' either", Ichigo countered and the woman laughed at him as if he was the one who was being foolish.

"Hm, some woman. I suppose I should make more appearances in society if even a captain of the court guard squads doesn't know my name", the woman chuckled before hitting Ichigo on the back. Ichigo stumbled a little bit but managed to keep himself from face planting on the floor. He got up again using the wall for support and he glared at the dark skinned woman who just smiled innocently.

"Well what are you waiting for? The princess requested your presence", the woman chirped and Ichigo continued to follow her despite his body's protests. They made their way down the hall and down the stairs with a lot of effort on Ichigo's part. He felt sore and he just wanted to sleep but the stupid princess was calling for him so he had to go like the good little guard dog he was.

"Alright we're almost there look sharp", the woman teases and Ichigo glared at her before he hobbled into the room after her. He looked around the room in hidden wonder.

The room looked to be a dining room of sorts and that was confirmed when he saw Rukia pushing a few pieces of chicken around her plate. She looked up and put down what looked to be a gold spoon and walked over to greet him. Ichigo noticed her eyes were only him and he looked around to see that the purple haired woman had disappeared. How odd.

"Ichigo was it", she asked and he nodded while she fiddled with a red glove that was on her right hand.

"I wanted to discuss your position here, I heard you are officially the leader of the guards here", she told him and Ichigo wondered if she was going to try to get him to leave. From what Hanataro told him she wouldn't be very acceptive of him.

"There is no one alive more worthy of the position", she said, Ichigo registered the fact she said 'no one alive' was more worthy.

"Well they wouldn't out me here if I couldn't handle it", he told her stiffly. She frowned at him as she looked up at him.

"Can't you just accept the compliment? Don't you want any recognition for saving my life", she asked him and he just rolled his eyes at her.

"I'm already a captain, what more do I need? Do you think I'm great full some child is thankful to me for saving their life? It's just human instinct to be grateful for good deeds, it's nothing special", he told her and she looked at him in disbelief.

"You're such an odd man", she told him her voice sounding far away. Ichigo glared at her and he looked down at her before scoffing.

"At least I'm not a midget", he told her and he winced as she delivered a quick kick to his shin. His whole body ached and the kick wasn't helping things. Ichigo glared at her before turning to walk away.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going", she asked and he didn't even bother to cast her a glance as he pulled the door open.

"To bed, I'm sore and getting abused by you definitely isn't helping", he said tightly and as he turned to walk out she yelled out one last thing.

"You start tomorrow", Ichigo internally groaned but just waved a hand before going back down the hall. His whole body throbbed and by the time he got to his room he was panting and he was trying t keep himself from collapsing. He dropped onto the bed and rolled up in the covers. He shut his eyes and he breathed out a sigh of relief as sleep overtook his body.

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter three hope you enjoyed. Sorry it was posted today, I was busy yesterday; from now on it will only be published on Fridays. Please check out my other bleach stories along with my Naruto and soul eater stories. Please **review**.

-**Sakura478**


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm finally back after two months. Sorry for the wait I've been...there really isn't an excuse. I hope you all enjoy this, my review number has significantly dropped from 8 to 2 and I wonder if I'm doing something wrong. Please tell me if I am. Thank you to **Sakura Yuki** and **purplepam** for reviewing.

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach**

* * *

Chapter Four

Ichigo woke up and reached to his side and was pleased that his wound only felt like a light bruise instead of a fatal wound. He slid to the end of his bed and got up, stretching his back until he heard a satisfying crack.

"Nice to see your awake", a voice said from the doorway. Ichigo looked over and saw one of the guards he had seen at the gate the other day.

"What are you doing in my room", Ichigo asked rudely and the black haired man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as Ichigo continued to glare. He wasn't a morning person and having a complete stranger in his room wasn't exactly brightening his mood.

"Kuchiki-sama sent me here to make sure you were waking up. She doesn't seem to have much faith in you", the man told him brightly and Ichigo scowled at both his attitude and his message. Damn brat.

"Well tell _Kuchiki-sama_ that I will be down shortly", Ichigo said and he turned to get dressed and he was pleased that the guard got the message and shut his door.

Ichigo continued frowning as he got dressed. It didn't help that every piece of clothing seemed to have some goal of hitting every sore spot on his body before getting put on. By the time he got all his clothes on, his previously calm wounds were throbbing and Ichigo was pretty sure there was some cotton stuck in a few of the still open cuts. Ichigo cursed when he saw a few small red spots on his clothing. The entire outfit was white and he knew it would take several longs hours of scrubbing to get all the stains out.

"What a great start", Ichigo grumbled before heading out. He walked down the long staircase he had been lead down the day before and he was pleased with the smell he could detect coming from downstairs.

Ichigo walked into the kitchen and plucked a biscuit from its place in an intricately weaved basket. It was delicious and Ichigo continued trying a bit of everything much to the amusement of the staff.

"You could just eat a plate like any other civilized person", a scathing voice sounded from behind him and Ichigo turned around with his cheeks stuffed with strawberries and glared at the small female. He swallowed the sweet fruit and pursed his lips as Rukia smirked.

"Got something to say, _strawberry_", she sneered. Ichigo glared at her.

"That's not what my name means", he told her and she grinned before popping one of the sweet fruit into her mouth.

"Yeah yeah, _one who protects_, I get it. Kami knows everyone in Seireitei knows", Rukia grumbled. Ichigo raised a brow but she shook her head before leaning back against the wall.

"You're kind of a legend you know", she said and Ichigo smirked at her as he grabbed an apple.

"Really? A legend", he asked cockily and she rolled her eyes before heading for the door.

"In this kingdom if you know how to swing a sword and have a big ego you're bound to get famous", she told him and Ichigo frowned before following outside into the hallway.

"Who said I have a big ego", Ichigo asked and she didn't answer as they stepped outside into the garden.

"Hey midget I'm talking to you", he called out as she walked into a shed on the edge of a dirt circle. From within the shed she drew out two long poles that guards often used to practice technique if they wanted a greater challenge than just sparring with blunt swords. She tossed him one and Ichigo caught it right before it permanently dented his face.

"Thanks for the warning", he said as she shifted the pole in her hands so that it faced him.

"If you couldn't catch that you don't deserve the rank of captain", she told him and he glared at her before stepping back as she swung at him. The poles were hollow and even if you waved them with all your strength they would just bruise. But when Ichigo watched Rukia he could easily believe that she would kill him with it. Ichigo shifted into a fighting stance and when Rukia leapt to attack again he blocked her and the two exchanged quick blows before she backed up. Ichigo was surprised by her strength and he held onto the pole tighter knowing it would hurt like a bitch if she managed to hit it out of his hands.

"Regardless of my ability to catch, the council has already decided I don't deserve the rank of captain. That's why I'm here", Ichigo told her and she looked slightly surprised but then he swung at her and she countered quickly nearly losing her balance on the first strike. The two leapt apart again and Ichigo was surprised to feel his arms burn. This little princess was proving to be quite the challenge.

"Why would they do that? You're Ichigo Kurosaki, the great war hero", she said her voice taking on a tone of mock awe. Ichigo smiled slightly at her words but was swept back into reality by her nearly shattering his elbow. Ichigo flinched as he pole hit his arm. It hurt like a bitch and Ichigo thought this girl could give Chad a run for his money. The two once again separated and Ichigo was pleased to see Rukia's breathing was heavy. He was not quite as pleased when he realized his was as well. He took a few deep breaths before continuing their talk.

"Because I was too reckless. It seems to be an occurring problem with me", he said and she laughed as she leaned on the pole. Ichigo looked at it and could swear there was a dent in the middle. He hoped that wasn't the part that hit his arm. He was in enough pain as it was.

"That doesn't surprise me. After all you had barely graduated the academy when you became captain. You only had to respect someone for like five minutes before you were their boss", she smiled and Ichigo felt a bitter smile on his face.

"I respected Aizen", he told her and he saw her smile slip off her face.

"You know I only met him a few times. I was only 12 when everything happened and a big almighty captain wasn't going to waste his time on a little kid", Rukia said and she picked up her pole and Ichigo met her in the center of the dirt field and they continued their fight and Ichigo could hear muttering and gasps coming from somewhere outside the circle and he wondered if fighting the princess in front of a crowd was a good idea but Rukia's consecutive attacks weren't allowing him anytime to protest unless he wanted to lose a tooth.

Finally Rukia's attacks began to slow and Ichigo saw the chance for an opening and darted forward expecting to land a hit on the petite woman's waist but instead he was thrown to the ground as Rukia's speed once again increased and sent him flying to the ground. She sent his pole flying and it made a loud 'thunk' as it hit the supply shed. Ichigo and Rukia breathed heavily as she sat on top of his stomach. Ichigo heard some hushed whispers and he had a bad feeling this position was going to bite him in the ass. Speaking of asses-

"Do you mind getting off of me midget", Ichigo asked and he saw Rukia flush slightly before disentangling herself from him. She offered him a hand up and he waved it away before standing up on his own.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you tricked me in that last play", Ichigo said and Rukia's smug smile told him that his suspicions about her tricking him were true. Were all women this conniving or was it just the royal ones?

"Now why would I do that, Kurosaki-san", she asked innocently and Ichigo looked around to see their audience watching attentively. He had a feeling that calling her a conniving bitch in front of half the royal staff wouldn't earn him any favors so he gave her a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes before started off in the direction of the palace.

"No reason, you won that fight fair and square _your highness_", Ichigo told her smiling in a way that made Rukia smirk, her face smug with satisfaction.

"Thank-you Kurosaki-san", she said before making her way back to the castle. Ichigo followed after her and he couldn't help but notice all the whispering going on. Was fighting the princess such a bad thing? It seemed to Ichigo that she needed the crap beaten out of her. Apparently everyone else didn't agree.

"Can you make your friends stop glaring at me", Ichigo hissed as the two walked into the foyer. Rukia chuckled a bit before heading towards the stairs.

"Why would I do that? I think it's a great lesson to you", she told him laughing as she walked up the first flight of stairs. Ichigo hurried after her and hoped she could feel his glare through the back of her head.

"Why would _I _need a lesson? You're the one who wanted to fight", Ichigo pointed out and Rukia scoffed before turning right onto the second floor.

"You didn't have to accept", she countered and Ichigo grumbled a bit under his breath but didn't respond. The two continued walking for a bit and finally Ichigo couldn't handle the suspense anymore.

"Where are we going", he asked and after Rukia ignored him for a few seconds he opened his mouth to ask again.

"Wh-

"We're going to my tutoring session. I have those every day after sparring practice", she informed him and Ichigo thought it over before speeding up to walk next to her.

"Wait if we're going to _your _tutoring session then why do I have to go? Can't you handle geography by yourself", he asked and she rolled her eyes before stepping into the largest library Ichigo had ever seen.

"If I needed help in my academics I would not ask you for assistance", she told him and he felt offended. He wasn't an idiot for Kami's sake.

"Well then why the hell am I here", he asked and she rolled her eyes again as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I have to have a guard with me at all times and wow look at that you're a guard and you're here. Yay, all the criteria is met", she cheered and Ichigo glared at her for her antics.

"Do you have any other modes besides sarcastic and bitchy", Ichigo asked causing Rukia to narrow her eyes at him.

"Do you have any other modes besides stupid and even stupider", she countered and Ichigo was about to tell her that was the lamest comeback ever when a loud cough interrupted them.

"As interesting as this is I'm afraid I must interrupt. You may continue this afterwards, it's nice that Rukia-chan has made a friend", the blonde man said smirking. Ichigo looked at the man but couldn't get a good view of his face since he was wearing a striped hat that cast a shadow on the top half of his face.

"He's not my friend", Rukia spat before taking a seat across from him. Ichigo just leaned back against one of the bookshelves and watched as the man took out a large sheet of parchment.

"Ok today we're going to learn about the geography of Seireitei before and after the twelve year war so the biggest difference is...

* * *

After two hours of lessons Ichigo had learned two things. Geography was perhaps the most boring subject on the planet and Rukia's sensei was completely nuts.

"And then they traded tea for the city of Karakura. Do you have any questions", the man asked and Rukia shook her head as she continued to write notes down on her parchment. Ichigo wondered if he should state the real origin of his home village but he had a feeling it would be too much trouble.

"Alright then this lesson is over. Tomorrow we'll discuss what type of tea was traded and how the different types could have affected the trade", the man told her and Rukia rolled up her parchment before standing up. The man also got up and Ichigo was surprised to see him use a cane. This man looked like he was at least ten years younger than his father and his father was walking and jumping around as easily as he had twenty years ago.

"Good-bye Urahara-sensei, say hello to Yoruichi-san for me", Rukia called out as the man walked to the door. Ichigo's eyebrows pulled together as he realized the man didn't rely on the cane at all. Then what exactly was it's purpose?

"I will goodbye Rukia. Ichigo", the man winked before walking out of the room. Ichigo couldn't recall ever telling the man his name but he didn't have time to think about it before Rukia was walking out the door.

"Hey wait up midget", he called out and he groaned as her fist came in contact with his stomach. He grumbled a bit but didn't bother saying anything. The two walked back down the stairs and Ichigo followed her until they got to the kitchen.

"So is this what you do all day, train, learn and eat? Doesn't seem too exciting", Ichigo commented as Rukia grabbed a piece of chicken from one of the trays in the kitchen. Rukia looked towards him as she chewed with a frown.

"What do you mean", she asked after she had finished chewing.

"Well don't you go out or leave the palace during the day? It seems like it would get boring after a while", he said and he saw Rukia's eyes turn dark.

"I've only left the palace three times since I got here", she said and Ichigo felt his eyes widen.

"Three times", he repeated and she nodded before giving him a bitter smile.

"It's too dangerous for me to leave", she said and Ichigo was rather surprised that that was the reason.

"You can handle yourself, you showed me that this morning", Ichigo told her as he rubbed his still aching shoulder. Rukia smiled a bit before popping a grape into her mouth.

"I only did so well because you're injured and you're injured in the first place because you had to save me from Ichimaru. I am not capable of doing anything for myself", she spat and she got up to go. Ichigo got up to follow her but she just waved him off.

"You already did the morning shift; you don't have to watch me until dinner. Go enjoy your freedom", she said bitterly before going out the door. Ichigo sat back down and watched as the various kitchen staff shot him pitying looks. Finally one of the older chefs came over and placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Don't mind her, she's just frustrated. She really is a sweet girl", he told him and Ichigo wondered if it was possible that there was any sweetness underneath all that bitterness. It didn't seem possible.

He felt kind of sorry for her.

* * *

Ok that's it for Chapter Four. Please check out my Ichiruki Oneshot **Seven Not So Easy Steps**. And please **review** this one!

**-Sakura478**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone, here's a new chapter. It's not a very dramatic chapter but it's crucial I'm moving the plot along so try and bear with me. Thank-you to **teshichan**, **newrun**, **purplepam**, **Sakura-Yuki15**, and **yagami** **rin** for your reviews, it's very appreciated.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, if I did this would be a Bleach movie and Ichiruki would be canon(well officially canon anyway)**

* * *

Chapter Five

Ichigo left the kitchen and looked around but he didn't see any sign of Rukia. He doubted he could find her even if he wanted to and he most certainly did not want to.

"Hey you're the new guard captain right", a voice asked from behind Ichigo and he turned around to see a tall red headed man with no apparent eyebrows looking at him.

"Who's asking", Ichigo questioned and he saw the man stiffen before pulling out a familiar badge. Ah, so this man was a lieutenant. Considering Ichigo had never seen the man in his life he assumed the man was either new or was the lieutenant of Squad Two, which didn't make a lot of public appearance since it was the assassination unit. After all there was no way this guy was-

"I'm Abarai Renji and I'm the lieutenant of Squad Six, the King's squad", the man told him, his voice smug. Ichigo tried to keep his face neutral but the shock must have shown because the man in front of him looked quite disgruntled.

"What", the man asked and Ichigo cocked his head as he gave the man a once over.

"My lieutenant could kick your ass", Ichigo told him and the man, Renji, blanched.

"Excuse me", he said his eyes narrowing at a very smug Ichigo. Ichigo wasn't taking back what he said. It was true, not that he'd ever tell Uryu. The man was already basking in the glory of _his_ captain position.

"Who the hell do you think you are", Renji asked and Ichigo felt kind of shocked. It had been awhile since someone didn't recognize him. Even most civilians knew who he was since his hair and height were pretty recognizable.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo", Ichigo told him. He felt a rush of satisfaction at the man's shocked face but that faded when Renji started laughing. Ichigo growled slightly when the man continued laughing until the beginnings of what looked like tears started to form in the redhead's eyes.

"What are you laughing at eyebrows", Ichigo demanded and Renji looked at him a cocky grin adorning his face.

"Well I thought it was you at first glance but I assumed you were someone else since Seireitei's biggest hero would _never _get stuck on royal guard duty", Renji said his voice mocking. "But", he sighed. "I guess I was wrong", he said almost regretfully but Ichigo knew the feelings were false.

"Tch, doesn't mean I can't still beat your ass", Ichigo said and he saw Renji's smug expression slip off.

"Would you like to try _Carrot Top_", Renji asked his hand going towards his zankpakuto. Ichigo reached for his own sheath and cursed when he remembered that he had been given a standard guard sword. His own zankpakuto was, hopefully, being taken care of by Uryu which left him with a sword that any high ranking officer wouldn't be caught dead using.

"Oh that's right, you're on probation so you can't use your sword", Renji said while taking his sword out of the sheath completely. "That is such a shame", Renji said and Ichigo cursed as Renji sent his sword towards his stomach. He dodged it quickly and the sword met nothing but air.

"Is that all you got", Ichigo asked and he ignored the part of his brain that was reminding him it was a horrible time to be antagonizing a properly armed lieutenant.

"Bastard", Renji cursed and this time when he attacked Ichigo held up his sword. Renji's sword cut clear through it and if Ichigo didn't have over ten years of experience he would have been shish kabobbed.

"Shit", Ichigo gasped when the sword cut through the top of his shoulder. It was ironic that Renji was bashing the court guards when he'd gotten more injured from this job in a week then he usually did in a year.

"Tch, that's best the great Kurosaki Ichigo has to offer. How pathetic", Renji said his face set in a sneer. Ichigo couldn't respond because of the fact his shoulder was about to start hanging off his body. "Tch, got nothing to say. Guess Aizen wasn't quite as badass as everyone made him ou-

"Shut up", Ichigo hissed as he stumbled to his feet. He didn't bother picking up his broken sword and doubted it would do any good anyway.

"Excuse me", Renji said, glaring at Ichigo while he brought his sword out to his front. "Did you say something", Renji asked his eyes narrowed to slits.

"I said shut up", Ichigo said his breathing heavy as the blood from his shoulder dripped steadily to the floor. "Did you hear me this time or do you need me to repeat it again", Ichigo asked. Ichigo could barely see Renji through his hazy vision and the throbbing in his head was preventing him from hearing anything. He could barely see Renji's lips moving but he did hear a loud scream.

"RENJI"

Ichigo saw a blur of black and a blob of blue that he vaguely recognized as a kimono. He could hear the distant murmur of voices almost as if he was underwater. He felt a cool pressure against a forehead and then a warm buzz sounded throughout his shoulder. He groaned at the feeling and he was almost disappointed when he could feel the blackness of unconsciousness start to take him. The last word he heard alerted him to whom exactly had saved his ass and it ruined his pleasant buzz.

"Baka"

* * *

Ichigo was beginning to get tired of waking up to a white ceiling and a searing pain throughout his body. It was kind of pathetic that it was becoming routine for him.

"You're a dumbass", Ichigo turned to see Rukia sitting next to him. She toying with the sash on her blue kimono and Ichigo cursed inwardly as he got the confirmation that it was Rukia who has intervened in the fight.

"If I'm such a dumbass, why did you save me", Ichigo asked and Rukia frowned before grabbing a canteen of water off the floor.

"Because Nii-sama would be mad if I let a captain get killed. You guys are mildly important", Rukia said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Mildly?"

"Yeah mildly, and Renji would have to go to court and that would be pain", Rukia said picking at her nails.

"Nice to know you were concerned about my well being", Ichigo said. He attempted to sit up but the wave of pain he felt made him hiss which prompted Rukia to push him back down.

"You're going to ruin all the healing that Hanataro spent three hours doing. You're lucky your arm is still intact", Rukia said holding up the water canteen after she pushed him back down.

"He healed me again", Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, he was really surprised when he saw that it was you he needed to heal. He's not used to doing that much and you've needed him for critical injuries twice in one week", Rukia said holding the canteen to his mouth. "Here, Hanataro said it was important to hydrate."

Ichigo tilted his head up so the water could go down easier and he felt some of the throbbing in his head fade as the water went down his throat. He continued to chug it until Rukia pried the bottle away.

"No use drinking it if you're going to puke it up from drinking too much", Rukia said placing the canteen on his bedside table. Ichigo wanted more but all the water he had already consumed was swishing around in his stomach making him a little queasy.

"Thanks", Ichigo said leaning back against the headboard. Rukia got up to leave and Ichigo grabbed her hand jerking her back.

"What", Rukia asked her eyes wide. Ichigo let go of her hand and she snatched it back quickly.

"Who is Renji? How does he know you", Ichigo asked.

"He was my friend back before", Rukia hesitated for a moment. "I lived here", she finished. Ichigo wondered what she meant by that but she left the room and Ichigo was left alone. He didn't mind, alone time seemed like it was going to become a rarity in this castle so Ichigo figured he should enjoy it while it lasted.

"Hello Kurosaki."

Well, so much for that.

Ichigo watched as Renji made his way into his room. Renji appraised the room with mild interest but Ichigo got the vibe that he was just trying to avoid looking at him.

"Do you need something eyebrows or are you just here to gloat", Ichigo asked and the redhead chuckled before sitting down in the chair that Rukia had previously occupied.

"I don't need anything in particular and I didn't come here _specifically _to gloat but it might still happen", Renji said reclining against the chair. The creeping noises it made caused Ichigo to flinch and he wondered how Rukia could put up with such an annoying asshole for any longer than ten seconds. She didn't seem the type to have great patience.

The two sat in quiet for a minute before Ichigo heard Renji mumble something incoherently. Ichigo watched as Renji's eyes twitched from his face to the headboard and he realized that the unidentified mumbles were addressed to him.

"I'm sorry did you say something", Ichigo asked and he was once again met by a mesh of words he had no hope of understanding. "Look either speak up or get out, I don't need you he-

"I'm sorry", Renji said. It was almost too fast for Ichigo to hear it but not quite. Ichigo's confusion must have shown on his face because Renji sighed before continuing. "Look, I may have gotten carried away last time. I didn't mean to injure you or place you on bed rest. I was just..."

Renji seemed to be trying to find what he was supposed to say and after a few seconds of him struggling, Ichigo was starting to get annoyed.

"Just what", he asked. "Showing off? Fighting an already injured man with no zankpakuto? What was it", Ichigo asked.

"I don't know I just wanted to fight you", Renji said fingering the tie on his robe, much like Rukia had before him.

"Well, if you 'just wanted to fight me' then why are you apologizing", Ichigo asked and Renji growled rubbing a hand through his spiked ponytail.

"I don't know", he said and Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"It doesn't even seem like you want to apologize. It's like", Ichigo stopped talking as realization set in. Ichigo looked up at Renji was twitching in the direction of the door; obviously he didn't want to be here. "You don't want to be here", Ichigo said.

"If I didn't want to be here why would I be", Renji asked but the twitching around his lips told Ichigo that the man was lying.

"Because Rukia made you come and apologize", Ichigo said and the widening of Renji's eyes let him know he was right on target.

"Hn, I have no idea what you're talking about", Renji protested, crossing his arms. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Who are you trying to kid", Ichigo asked. "She's obviously got you whipped", Ichigo taunted and Renji flushed a dark pink.

"Y-You're delusional! You need to go back to sleep because the blood loss from earlier is obviously messing with your head", Renji said. Ichigo gave him a mock salute before Renji slammed the door.

"If people aren't more careful with my door, it's going to fall off it's hinges", Ichigo murmured quietly before lying back down. Finally, some actual peace and quiet. Ichigo immediately opened his eyes to stare at the door. After a few minutes of the door not even twitching, Ichigo closed his eyes satisfied. Yep, peace and quiet.

* * *

Ichigo was woken up by a loud knock on his door. Before Ichigo could even be up to open it, his door was swung open.

"Good morning again sir. Rise and shine", the annoying guard from the day before said. Ichigo glared at him but the guard ignored him in favor of going towards his windows and opening the curtains.

"Hey, what the hell is your problem", Ichigo yelped as the early morning sun pierced his fragile eyes. He cursed slightly but the guard took no heed of his troubles.

"Kuchiki-sama desires your presence for the morning", the guard chirped. Ichigo groaned at the guard's words. Great, Rukia was going to spar with him again. Didn't she realize he was her guard, not her punching bag?

"Alright, I'm getting up", Ichigo said sliding off the bed. He landed on his feet and started walking towards the drawers. The guards took this as his cue to leave but Ichigo told him to stop.

"Is there something you need, sir", the man asked and Ichigo narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's your name", Ichigo asked and the guard's eyes widened before he smiled.

"Mizuiro. Kojima Mizuiro", the guard told him smiling. Ichigo smirked before walking up to Mizuiro, his extra six inches in height made the other guard have to look up to see his face.

"Well listen here _Mizuiro_", Ichigo hissed clasping his hand on the other man's shoulder. "I'd suggest you send someone else to wake me up tomorrow because otherwise I cannot guarantee you will live past nine o'clock. Are we clear", Ichigo asked his hand tightening. He watched the man gulp and his cheeks were now an unhealthy white that let Ichigo know that his skills at intimidation had not faltered.

"Crystal clear", the guard whimpered and he turned and bolted out of the room. Ichigo waited until he was sure that the man was out of earshot before laughing. Man, these guards were even easier to scare than his men back home and they hadn't even seen him in battle.

Wimps.

Ichigo continued to laugh as he got dressed and he went down to the foyer where Rukia was waiting. Her was foot tapping impatiently. When she saw that he had arrived she stopped tapping her foot and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What took you so long", she asked. "I sent Mizuiro to get you twenty minutes ago."

"I'm just not a morning person", Ichigo told her, not mentioning the fact that scaring the shit out of people took at least three minutes.

"Ok, whatever let's go", Rukia said and she stomped outside. Ichigo followed her to the training grounds and was surprised; unpleasantly he might add, to see none other than Renji leaning against the supply shed.

"What are you doing here", Ichigo asked as Renji reached into the shed.

"I'm here to spar with Rukia", Renji said passing a pole to Rukia. Renji shut the shed and Ichigo noticed that only Renji and Rukia had poles.

"So why the hell am I here", Ichigo asked realizing he wasn't here to spar. He felt a surge of irritation at Renji's smug grin.

"Well I'm not on duty so she still needs a guard. I may be the lieutenant of squad six, but right now I'm just an old childhood friend visiting as an honored guest", Renji said throwing his arm around Rukia's shoulder. Ichigo scoffed before he walked to the other side of the training ground.

"Ichigo! You can't just leave while it's your shift", Rukia called put and Ichigo turned to face her.

"I'm not leaving", he said. "I'm just going to wait over here until you guys are finished. That still meets the criteria, doesn't it", Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded before turning to Renji. Ichigo sat down on the ground and watched as the two began to spar. The two appeared to be joking around in between hits and Ichigo noticed that Rukia looked a lot happier than she had the day before. To be perfectly he wasn't jealous, after all the girl was just his assignment and he'd only known her a week, but he was slightly irritated at the whole personality change. Why did she treat Renji so well? What's so special about him, he seem like a complete jackass to Ichigo. Ichigo watched the two spar for a whole longer and then something caught his eye.

Renji had a lot of tattoos but the one on his forehead is what caught Ichigo's attention. The tattoo was a symbol of a really poor village Inuzuri, which was nicknamed the 78th district because of the poor conditions there. Ichigo only knew about the symbol because he had gone there on a mission once a few years ago. The conditions there were awful but he could remember that many of the men in the district had the same tattoo on their foreheads. Renji must have been from there and while that wasn't weird in itself one thing made the whole thing odd. Rukia and Renji had both said they were childhood friends. If Rukia was a princess how the hell had she gone to the 78th district as a child?

The whole thing just didn't add up and Ichigo wondered if he was missing something.

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter five. I know it's late but I just finished my other Ichiruki story so this one should get updated more often. Please check out my other stories and **review**

**-Sakura478**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys hope everyone is having a good week. I had to take MCAS(standardized test) which was tedious. Thank-you to **javanut123** and** lonelyflame **for reviewing. **Lonelyflame** even offered to Beta for me. They are awesome and why this chapter is so much cleaner.

**BETA:lonelyflame**

**Disclaimer: I don't own bleach**

* * *

Chapter Five

"Just admit you lost Rukia." Renji said as Rukia struggled to her feet. Ichigo had to admit that the redhead was quite skilled, he had nothing on him of course, but skilled nonetheless.

"Tch" Rukia spat getting to her feet. "I'm fine." she said, before dissolving into a coughing fit. Ichigo got up; this had gone on long enough.

"Come on Rukia, that's enough." he said pulling the pole out of her hands and throwing it in the direction of a certain redhead.

"Hey what was that for carrot top?" Renji yelled when the pole barely missed his head.

"You should have stopped earlier. She's about to pass out." Ichigo scolded. He looped his arm around Rukia's waist and tried to help her walk. She attempted to push him away but her weak pushes were easy to ignore.

"Let me go." she mumbled, still being defiant despite the fact that she couldn't even stand up on her own. Ichigo decided to humor her and let go. She crashed to the ground and Ichigo could hear Renji's surprised yell.

"Ready to cooperate now?" Ichigo asked, kneeling on the ground. Rukia glared but she weakly raised her hand to him. Ichigo grinned and pulled her up. "Come on, it's time to head in." Ichigo said and he attempted to support Rukia but she was still struggling. "You can hit me later." Ichigo said, lowering his hands.

"W-what are yo-"

Rukia was cut off when Ichigo knocked her feet out from under her. Ichigo looped one of his arms under her legs and picked her up.

"Is that really necessary?" Renji asked, eyeing Ichigo suspiciously.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Ichigo questioned and Renji smirked.

"You could let me carry her" Renji said smug and Ichigo took great pleasure in his next words.

"But you're our honored guest and I could never ask you to trouble yourself with this, after all it's a guard's job and since you're off duty-"

"I get it, you don't have to rub it in." Renji scowled and Ichigo smirked before tightening his grip on Rukia who was eerily quiet. Ichigo looked down and saw that her eyes were closed and her breathing was even. She appeared to be sleeping, but Ichigo would call for a doctor anyway in case she had a concussion.

"Is she ok?", Renji asked looking off towards the gate. Despite his relaxed tone his fists were clenched and Ichigo reminded himself that Renji was Rukia's friend and probably was enjoying this even less than he was.

"She looks fine, at the most she has a concussion but she's probably just exhausted." Ichigo told him. "She probably just needs to take it easy, she's not used to this level of activity." Ichigo reminded him and Renji looked guilty.

"Sorry, I just forget that she doesn't get out as much as she used to." Renji said sheepishly. The comment once again attracted Ichigo's curiosity. What was going on here? This guy looked to be from one of the roughest distracts in all of Seireitei and yet Rukia claimed he was a childhood friend. Was it possible that she was-

No it wasn't possible. There was no way that the princess of Seireitei was from Inuzuri. The place was a breeding ground for criminals and mass murderers, not to mention the slim survival rate the place had. Even if Rukia had been born there she wouldn't have lived long enough to make it here. She had already lived here when Ichigo started the academy and he was twelve then so she would have been seven. Besides, Ichigo had never heard anything about Rukia being adopted.

"Hey you there." Ichigo called out pointing to one of the maids who was walking towards the stairs. She turned around fearfully but her fear turned to concern when she saw Rukia.

"What happened to Kuchiki-sama?" she asked and several of the other servants looked over as well.

"She overworked herself in training, can you go get a doctor or something?", Ichigo asked. The girl nodded and started off towards the staircase. "Wait." Ichigo called out.

"What is it?" she asked.

"If you can, try to get Hanataro." Ichigo requested.

"Alright." the maid nodded and hurried up the stairs. Ichigo sat down with Rukia in his lap. Renji sat down next to him and Ichigo felt almost uncomfortable with the looks he was giving Rukia.

"She'll be fine." Ichigo said, assuming that Renji was just worried.

"I know, I just wish I had stopped sooner." Renji said bitterly. He ran a hand through his hair which messed up his ponytail even more.

"Well now you know for next time." Ichigo said, trying to make the man get that look out of his eyes but the look only increased as Renji continued to look at Rukia.

"Um excuse me, I can take Rukia-sama now." Hantaro told them appearing at the top of the stairs. A few guards appeared behind him and they came down the stairs with Hanataro trailing behind.

"We'll take Kuchiki-sama now" one of them said and Ichigo passed Rukia to them gently. The guards carried her upstairs and Hanataro spared Ichigo a quick glance before he quickly followed after them.

"Well, at least she's in safe hands." Ichigo said and Renji nodded before turning around.

"I should get going." Renji told him.

"What?" Ichigo asked confused. If one of his friends was injured he wouldn't choose then of all times to go. Wasn't he overly concerned about her two minutes ago or was that just a figment of Ichigo's imagination?

"I was only supposed to stay here for a few hours. The captain will be pissed enough as it is, if I stay until she wakes up he might put _me _on royal guard duty." Renji teased and Ichigo growled.

"Shut it eyebrows." Ichigo spat and Renji glared.

"What was that _strawberry?_" Renji asked, his forehead twitching where his eyebrows would be if he had them, Ichigo noted amused.

"Shouldn't you be going?"

"Yeah I should be." Renji said before turning and storming off towards the door. Ichigo watched the man open the doors to the foyer and Ichigo found himself calling for the red haired man to stop.

"Don't you want to say good-bye to her?" Ichigo asked and Renji tensed.

"I have to report to my post." Renji said, his voice clipped. He walked out and Ichigo frowned when the door was slammed shut.

"Sure as hell seemed like you wanted to say good-bye." Ichigo muttered before heading off to his room. He told the maids in the foyer to inform him when Rukia woke up and then decided it was time to take a nap. He was still injured after all.

* * *

"Um Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-sama is awake" a timid voice said and Ichigo jerked up to see a small brunette girl wearing a kimono with a symbol on the right sleeve indicating she was a servant of the Kuchiki household.

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked not liking how many strangers were walking into his bedroom lately.

"N-Natsui Mahana." she answered and Ichigo nodded.

"Alright, so where is Rukia?" Ichigo asked and he inwardly rolled his eyes as her mouth dropped open when he used no honorifics after Rukia's name.

"Kuchiki-sama is in the garden if you would like to go and see her." the maid told him and Ichigo thanked her and headed out into the hallway. He walked down the stairs and went outside where Rukia sat next to a small koi pond. She was tracing her fingers across the surface of the water and the koi looked to be following her fingers.

"At least someone likes you, even if they have gills." Ichigo said and Rukia looked up, her lips pursed, as he sat down next to her.

"Shut up carrot top." Rukia said, taking her fingers from the pond. She looked thoughtful for a minute before she turned to Ichigo. Ichigo was about to ask her what was wrong when with a flick of her fingers Ichigo felt wet drops hit his face.

"Hey!"

Ichigo backed away from where Rukia was now gasping for breath. Her laughter was echoing across the entire garden and it seemed to practically bounce off of the stone walls that hid this small paradise from the rest of the world.

"Ha! You should have seen your face strawberry." Rukia said still laughing. "It was priceless." she cackled much to Ichigo's irritation.

"Tch, we'll see about that." Ichigo said and he dipped his fingers into the pond.

"Don't you dar- HEY"

Ichigo laughed as the princess held the damp locks that streaked her hair. She glared at him and her expression only made him laugh harder.

"You bastard." she yelled and then she reached her hands into the pond and Ichigo flinched when he saw the handful of water she was holding.

"Now Rukia, that's a little more than a flick of water." Ichigo said as the water dripped down Rukia's forearms.

"Is it? I didn't really notice." she said an evil smile taking over her face. Ichigo held up his hands in defeat and she seemed to consider it before an evil glint shone in her eyes.

"Rukia, come on don't- SHIT!"

Ichigo shivered as the cold pond water went through his guard uniform. The thin padded armor and robe did nothing to stop the water from wetting the bandages that went over his shoulder and chest. Ichigo felt unpleasant tingles as the water wet the thin scabs that covered his wounds.

"You're going to give me an infection, or a cold on top of everything else that's wrong with me." Ichigo scolded her and he tried wringing out the wet puddle on the front of his uniform but it did no good.

"Whoops." Rukia said, shrugging her shoulders with an air of innocence that had no business being there. Ichigo suddenly smirked and he could see the apprehension enter Rukia's features.

"What are you doing strawberry-DAMN YOU!"

Ichigo grinned as the princess held up her soaked kimono.

"You bastard!" she hissed and instead of going towards the pond she punched Ichigo in the stomach making him grunt. She hit hard for someone who looked so fragile and was unconscious only a few hours ago.

"Well its nice to know you're feeling better." Ichigo said and Rukia smiled up at him her eyes full of mirth.

"Aw, were you worried?"

"Yeah, if you die then I'll be stuck guarding your brother and that is way worse." Ichigo said recalling the ice prince, or king Ichigo reminded himself.

"There is nothing bad about being in Nii-sama's presence." Rukia protested and Ichigo eyed her as if she was crazy, which she was.

"Your brother makes ice shiver." Ichigo told her and Ichigo found himself submerged in knee level water with a large red fish eying him curiously.

"URG EMB RUKIA" Ichigo yelled when he finally got above the surface. She smiled at him and Ichigo reached forward and grabbed her pulling her in. She let out a shriek but Ichigo ignored it in favor of smirking at the drenched princess.

"Whoops." Ichigo said mimicking her earlier words. She glared at him and Ichigo expected another harsh retort but instead a panicked Hanataro arrived and immediately reached in and pulled Rukia out.

"Rukia-sama-"

"Rukia." Rukia corrected. Hanataro looked close to losing it but he still nodded to the soaked girl.

"Rukia-san." Hantaro amended. "You should be resting, getting soaked especially at these temperatures is extremely dangerous with your health as it is right now." Hanataro fretted and Rukia rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm fine. Stop worrying." Rukia scolded and Hanataro bit his lip.

"It's my fault Hanataro, don't worry about it.", Ichigo said stepping out of the water. "I'll take her up to her room." Ichigo told him and he saw Hanataro nod hesitantly. "Come on Rukia let's go." Ichigo said dragging Rukia back into the castle.

"What's all that about?" Rukia asked once they were in the castle.

"I didn't feel like listening to you and Hanataro argue for an hour. I still have t be with you until my shift is over since I got time off earlier." Ichigo said and Rukia scoffed.

"That's what your calling it?" she asked and Ichigo smirked at her.

"Anytime away from you is worthy of being called time off." he said and Rukia slapped the back of his head.

"Baka." she said and he winced as he felt another bruise start to form.

"Do you treat all your guards like this?" he asked and for once Rukia seemed speechless.

"Not really." she finally said and Ichigo looked at her puzzled.

"Then why treat me any different? I mean we just met." he said and she seemed just as confused as him.

"I guess it's because you treat me like I'm normal. No one has treated me like that in years, they're all too afraid." she said and Ichigo tried to see things from her point of view. For everyone in the world to treat you like your glass, even your own brother who doesn't let you leave the palace walls even though he's never there. It must be suffocating.

Ichigo never had that problem. He'd always been a fighter and he had been ecstatic when he had entered the shinigami at twelve and he had graduated in one year instead of the usual six. He had been the youngest member of the thirteen squads, until Hitsugaya had graduated at eleven four years ago, and everyone expected great things from him. He always felt pressured but never suffocated. Never over protected.

"Well you don't have to worry about me treating you special" Ichigo said turning to Rukia. "You may be royalty but you're still a midget and an annoying one at that." Ichigo told her and he winced when her foot connected with his shin.

"Baka." she hissed and she stomped off towards her room. Ichigo followed behind her and it took everything he had not to gasp. He did let out a little whistle though.

"Damn, this is a pretty nice place you have here." Ichigo said taking in the spacious suite. Ichigo left his wet shoes by the door and he nearly sighed as the smooth wood caressed his sore bare feet. The rest of the room was just as nice as the floor. A large window covered nearly the entire wall of a small sitting room and several book shelves covered the walls along with paintings that Ichigo was willing to bet cost more than he would make in his entire lifetime. He couldn't see Rukia's actual bedroom but he had no doubt that it was just as nice as the rest of her little 'room'.

"It's ridiculous." Rukia said heading in the direction her bedroom appeared to be. Ichigo didn't follow and he considered that a good choice when she came out with a new kimono on. He did not want to be around her when she was changing, he liked having his limbs intact.

"You're welcome to change." Rukia said eying his soaked uniform. Ichigo dragged his eyes up and down her small frame.

"I don't think anything of yours will fit." he told her dryly and she rolled her eyes at him.

"There should be a few spare guard uniforms in that wardrobe over there. Just go change in the guest room." she instructed and Ichigo scoffed.

"You have a guest bedroom." he repeated and she flushed slightly.

"Just go change." she spat and Ichigo opened the wardrobe and took out a uniform that looked close to his size and headed to the guest room, 'Who the hell has a guest room in _their bedroom?' he thought_ and quickly changed.

Ichigo walked out and found Rukia reading a thick book with a familiar blue cover.

"_The Violent Rose_, I never pegged you for a mystery fan." Ichigo said sitting down next to her.

"It's a good book." she protested and Ichigo held his hands up.

"I agree, I read it a few years ago." Ichigo said and he frowned at Rukia's shocked expression. "What? I can read you know." he said and Rukia raised a thin black brow.

"I never said you couldn't." she said and Ichigo crossed his arms.

"Yeah, but you were thinking it." he said and he frowned when she laughed.

"You can't get mad at my thoughts, Kurosaki." she said.

"I can do what I want _Kuchiki._" Ichigo said stressing her last name. Now it was Rukia's turn to frown at him. She glared up at him before turning back to her book. Ichigo sat there awkwardly for a few minutes before he began to sigh. After his fifth sigh Rukia groaned.

"You can help yourself to anything in the library." she told him and Ichigo smiled.

"Why thank-you, your highness." Ichigo said reaching for a book that he had been eying for the past twenty minutes.

"Don't call me that." Rukia grumbled, Ichigo turned around and smiled at her.

"Thank-you...Rukia."

* * *

Thanks for reading and please **review**.

**-Sakura478**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm so sorry for how late this is but I've been having some personal issues lately that I've just recently come to resolve. I'm hoping to update more often but with me you never know. I'm grateful to all of you that have stuck with me this far and a special thanks to ** .71**, **GOODGOOD**, **MoonBite**, **purplepam**, **ShadowedSword21**, **ilovebks**, and **annereecelle** for means a lot to me:)

**Disclaimer:I don't own Bleach or Ichiruki would have been canon **_**ages **_**ago.**

Chapter Seven

The next few weeks went by peacefully for Ichigo and he found he quite liked the peace. He and Rukia would spar in the mornings, eat lunch, go to tutoring and then read or go to the gardens until dinner. It was a nice routine and Ichigo almost felt bad when he had to say good-bye to her at the end of his shift.

The rest of the palace had accepted him now too and Ichigo had to say hello to a lot of people before he could get down to the foyer which seemed to amuse Rukia.

"What's so funny Kuchiki?"

Rukia looked up at him amused and he frowned as they made their way to the training field.

"It's just funny how someone as unsociable as you is so popular." Rukia told him and Ichigo was about to retort when a chipper maid said hello.

"Good morning" Ichigo greeted and the maid flushed before running from the foyer.

"See?"

"Just shut up."

The two got to the training field and Ichigo was surprised when instead of poles Rukia grabbed some sparring armor.

"What's that for?"

"I'm in the mood for some hand to hand, you don't mind, do you?"

Rukia's voice was mocking and Ichigo glared but didn't rise to her bait. He grabbed some of the sparring armor and quickly put it on. Rukia got hers on before him and had taken a fighting stance in front of him.

"Don't you have anyone else to practice on" Ichigo asked his body tensing as he prepared for Rukia's assault. In a fair fight Ichigo could easily beat her, but the damn midget seemed to always find a way to best him.

"Why would I practice with anyone else when you're the perfect practice_dummy_."

"Oh wow you're so clever" he mumbled tightening the pads around his ribs. Rukia just smirked before she made a running kick aimed at his unprotected forearm. He blocked her easily enough but he knew it was just the beginning.

"Don't be so down carrot top. Who knows? You might actually win this time."

He didn't.

He thought he was going to but at the last second Rukia managed to get a hit on the unprotected section of his neck and he was sent to the ground hacking. He was proud to say that he had gotten Rukia pretty good though. She was wincing with every step she took but she still managed to win and that was what really counted.

"Looks like I win again captain strawberry."

"Don't call me that," he said glaring up at the young princess but she looked like she couldn't care less. She had picked the nickname up the week before and Ichigo couldn't remember a more annoying nickname.

"Sure thing, Stawberry."

He really wanted to hurt the petite girl but the disapproving looks he got from the staff just for sparring with her would be tripled if he actually ended up injuring her.

"Well come on let's go, I'm hungry." Rukia said throwing her equipment into the shed. He followed her example and Ichigo nearly groaned when the smell of roasted chicken permeated his senses.

"That smells amazing."

"I'm glad you think so Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo gave a small smile to the chubby chef that made her way to give Ichigo and Rukia their trays. She ruffled his hair and her motherly attitude made his chest ache.

"Thank-you Yuuna-san", Ichigo said taking the tray from her hand. She beamed at him before heading back into the kitchens to start on dinner.

"She's so motherly."

Ichigo looked back at Rukia who was smiling slightly as she began to cut her chicken.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, its kind of nice since she's as close to a parent figure I've ever had in my life besides Nii-sama." Rukia told him and once again he felt pity for her. His own mother had drowned back when he was a kid but he had countless good memories of her and his father was still around. As a matter of fact he was louder and more involved in Ichigo's life now than he had been when he was a child.

"Then you better make sure she knows how much you appreciate her."

Rukia gave him an odd look but she didn't comment and the two ate in peace. He watched as Rukia ate with grace but not manners. She didn't look like a princess, just a respectful commoner when she acted like this. She usually did. She didn't speak formally or walk in a special way. She just was. The more he got to know her the less of a blue blood she became in his eyes and with everything he had learned over the past several weeks, Ichigo was beginning to wonder what the girl's true origins were.

"Let's go before Urahara comes up to get us" Rukia said standing up to leave. Ichigo took another big bite of the roasted chicken and took an apple to go.

"Thank-you Yuuna-san" he called out before following Rukia to the stairwell and then up to library.

Rukia's tutoring was not the highlight of Ichigo's day but he found himself becoming more and more interested with her tutor. Urahara was quite possibly the strangest man he had ever met and his strange, and often inaccurate, lessons only further proved that.

"Good Afternoon Rukia-chan. I see Ichigo-kun is back with us again" Urahara said smiling at the two of them. Ichigo glared at the man but it didn't appear to faze him.

"I think he's going to be around for a while." Rukia said sitting down across from Urahara.

"Is that a good thing?" Urahara asked wiggling his brows.

"Well that's up to him, isn't it?"

Urahara chuckled. "I suppose so. So today I was thinking we could tackle the Blueberry War, it started when the Count of Yu-

How did this guy still have a job?

"You know laughing in the middle of my tutoring sessions is not the most prudent way to spend your time."

"That guy is out of his mind." Ichigo said as they headed down the stairs. "Are we going to the garden?"

"No, I was thinking we could try something else today." Rukia informed him and Ichigo felt his curiosity grow as they went out the side door. Ichigo nose was instantly filled with scent of manure and rotting vegetables and it made him cringe. Rukia on the other hand took a deep breath and Ichigo surmised that she came out here often.

"Ah, Rukia-sama we were wondering when you would show your pretty face around here again." a young teen said a piece of hay between his teeth.

"Ichigo this is Jinta." Rukia said gesturing to the red headed man. "He works at the stables."

"Nice to meet ya." Jinta said holding out his hand. Ichigo shook it and took a look around the fields. He saw a few horses trotting around but it seemed like most of them were in the stables.

"Are we riding?" Ichigo asked and he nearly grinned when he saw Rukia nod.

"Yep, we just have to find one for you to ride."

Ichigo followed Rukia and Jinta as they chatted on their way to the stables. He heard various names thrown around and since they were discussing their manes and trot pace he assumed they were talking about the horses that they were about to meet.

They went into the stables and Ichigo had to resist the urge to pet every horse they passed. He felt like a child at the fair again. Back before riding was just a daily thing. Of course now it wasn't a daily thing. He hadn't been riding in weeks since he had just stayed primarily in the castle. He missed it.

"So we were thinking that we would try you out with Yoru" Jinta said pointing to a black horse that looked like it was glaring at everyone in the vicinity. Ichigo wondered if he was joking but since no one started laughing Ichigo decided he might as well try. "I'm going to go get some saddles so try and...bond with him before I get back."

"Alright," Ichigo said reaching out his hand to the horse. The horse, or Yoru, glared at it and turned its head away,snorting.

"Aw," Rukia cooed. "He's such a good judge of character."

Ichigo glared at her as she extended her hand out to the brooding animal. It turned towards her and gently licked her hand before nuzzling her.

"I think it's possessed," he said glaring at the animal. Yoru snorted and Ichigo pointed at it. "See, horses don't laugh at people, they don't even speak English."

The horse seemed to glare at Ichigo but he was distracted by Rukia's laughter.

"I think you've lost it carrot top."

"Tch, like you're one to talk, _midget_."

"I'm sorry what was that _starwberry_."

"You heard me _shorty_."

"Now _string bean_, is that how you to talk to royalty?"

"No but it's how I talk to _royal pain in the asses_."

Ichigo didn't falter as Rukia stepped up, her chest nearly pressed against his own. Her glare might have made lesser men falter but Ichigo didn't budge. Their stare-down lasted for only a few seconds before a hand came out to separate them.

"I will not tolerate any fighting in my stables."

Ichigo nearly fell over at the force of the hand and the voice that accompanied it. He looked up, which he didn't have to do very often at 6'2", and saw a man who towered over him. He was dark skinned with the oddest mustache Ichigo had ever seen. The man had a rider cap on him that shaded his eyes(A/N I don't think they have sunglasses in this time and since I'm the author...) making Ichigo wonder if he was just staring at him or if there was glaring involved.

"Sorry Tessai-san." Rukia said bowing down slightly.

"It's alright Rukia-chan." the man said gruffly shaking Rukia's hair. Ichigo wanted to ask who this man was but Jinta's arrival with the saddles proved to be a worthy distraction.

"Careful with those." Tessai commanded and Jinta carefully slung one of the saddles across the side of Yoru's stable.

"Come on Rukia-sama, we need to get you set up on Chappy." Jinta said and he lead the obnoxious princess away much to Ichigo's relief. It seemed that Yoru was going to continue to give him shit and he didn't feel like putting up with Rukia's gloating while he was dissed by the stupid thing.

"Are you having trouble?"

Ichigo looked over at Tessai who was looking down at him, or Ichigo assumed since he couldn't really see the man's eyes.

"He doesn't seem to, ah, like me very much."

Tessai chuckled. "He doesn't really like anyone except for Rukia-chan. It's not something you should take to heart."

"The fact that something, even if it's just a horse, likes that midget over me is quite insulting." Ichigo said gruffly and Ichigo almost winced at the dark aura that Tessai emitted.

"The princess is a fine girl." Tessai said and Ichigo nearly shivered at his tone.

"Right."

Ichigo wondered if Tessai would say anymore but the older man didn't, so Ichigo decided to turn his attention back to the horse. The stupid, arrogant, pig headed horse.

_Snort_

Ichigo glared at the animal as it seemed to laugh at him.

"Now look here _Yoru_, you are the animal and I am the human, therefore I am in charge. You will listen to me whether you like it or not, got it?"

Ichigo's only response was a snort that sent spit into his face.

_Alright, that's it the horse is dea-_

"You're approaching him all wrong. This is no army horse. It submits to no _human_, it only submits to someone it deems worthy."

"Worthy?" Ichigo asked almost offended. "What is it that makes her more worthy than me?"

Tessai smiled gently at him. "Because she considers him her equal, she would never call herself his master nor say 'I'm in charge'."

Ichigo frowned at the man's words. It wasn't that he didn't respect the animal, it was just that the horse was a tool. Like his sword, or armor. A necessity in battle and something beautiful to look at off duty.

Ichigo decided to at least attempt to heed Tessai's words and when he approached Yoru he kept his head slightly lowered and while his shoulders remained straight he didn't not walk with the swagger he had before.

"Alright, I guess we didn't get off to the best start but in my defense I don't have much experience dealing with an animal that has a bigger ego than the king himself." At this Ichigo could hear Tessai give a snort. "I'm not going to apologize for anything I've said but I would like to rephrase my offer." Ichigo said and Yoru looked into his eyes, further cementing in Ichigo's mind that the horse could understand what he was saying. "Will you be my partner instead of my servant?"

For a few moments nothing happened and Ichigo closed his hands in irritation but before he could go and give up on the damn thing he felt something wet rub against his hand.

"Looks like someone has changed their mind." Tessai said smugly as Yoru nuzzled Ichigo's hand.

"I suppose so." Ichigo said not bothering to keep the grin off his face. He ran his hand down Yoru face until he started to pet his back. Ichigo felt immense satisfaction at the horse's satisfaction and he gently opened the pen's gate and walked to stand behind Yoru. The large animal watched Ichigo before looking forward again.

"You should get set up. Rukia-chan is probably already waiting outside for you." Tessai said handing Ichigo the saddle.

"Thanks." Ichigo said before putting the saddle on Yoru. The horse snorted softly before allowing Ichigo to buckle him in.

"Good luck."

"Thanks for everything," Ichigo called out before jumping up onto Yoru's back. Yoru trotted outside before going into a quick gallop around the stables.

"Looks like someone likes you!"

Ichigo turned around to see Rukia sitting on top of a pure white horse. It contrasted darkly with Ichigo's black steed.

"Doesn't everyone?" he yelled back and he could see Rukia roll her eyes.

"Alright Modest-san let's get going before your ego chokes all the horses in the stable."

"Ha ha you're hilarious," Ichigo said dryly and Rukia smirked.

"It's one of my many good traits."

"Who has the big ego now?"

"Hm.." Rukia hummed tapping her chin thoughtfully."Still you strawberry."

"Tch. OK midget, where are we heading to," Ichigo asked and Rukia pointed her finger to a small forest outlined in Cherry Blossom trees.

"I was thinking we could ride through there. There's a place I haven't been in a while that's over there." Rukia said and Ichigo nodded.

"Lead the way your highness."

"I shall sir knight," Rukia said her voice taking on a mocking time. Ichigo grinned at her and he nearly fell out of her seat at her yell as she raced off for the forest.

"So that's how it is." he muttered under his breath. "Come on Yoru let's show her how it's done." With a gentle tap of his boot Yoru shot off, shocking Ichigo at his speed. The world seemed to almost disappear as Yoru ran after Rukia. Ichigo couldn't help but bask in the feeling as everything around him turned into a blur and the wind beat heavily against him.

Ichigo smirked as he pulled closer to Rukia. She was leaning forward and Ichigo had no doubt that she was as skilled at horseback as she was at combat. She was certainly no damsel.

"Make way shorty."

Rukia turned around and her shocked face pleased Ichigo. He continued to pull forward but Ichigo could tell Rukia was pushing her own steed forward.

"Loser has to admit that the winner is superior in every way to the entire staff," Ichigo yelled out as he pulled in next to Rukia.

"You got a deal _loser._"

_We'll see_, Ichigo thought to himself and he urged Yoru forward. This was one fight he was determined to win.

Alright that's it for chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it. So who do you guys think should win? Let me know, whoever has the most **votes** wins so make sure to **review** and let me know.

-**Sakura478**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for the wait, finals are quite the hassle but at least I'm off until next semester. Thank-you to **dbxgtfan2004, teshichan, Lizzy, Keegan.K92, purplepam, ilovebks, MugetsuIchigo and Givenwings** for reviewing it means a lot to me. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, lots of details about their past and we're seeing some advancement in their relationship. Whoo. I would also like to thank my beta **lonely flame**

**Beta: lonely flame**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

* * *

Chapter Eight

"So how does it feel to lose?"

"Shut it."

"What? Didn't know you were such a sore loser, _strawberry_."

Ichigo glared at Rukia as she hopped down from her horse with a prideful gleam in her eyes.

"Thanks a lot," Ichigo growled in Yoru's ear. The horse appeared to almost roll his eyes as it shook it's head. Ichigo slid off the ill-tempered steed and cursed as the horse tried to kick him.

"You have such a way with animals," Rukia remarked sarcastically.

"At least I'm tall enough to see eye to eye with the animals."

Rukia glared at him and Ichigo dodged a round house kick that was aimed at his now smirking face.

"Geez midget maybe you're getting a little rusty-OOF"

"What was that cap- I mean _ex_-captain Kurosaki," Rukia asked leaning down over Ichigo as he clung to his now throbbing shin.'

"You little-"

"What? Little what," Rukia asked her face taking on a challenging expression. Ichigo frowned and shook his head. He knew when a fight was hopeless.

"You little royal pain in the ass!"

But when did that ever stop him from trying?

"Take that back carrot top," Rukia shrieked tackling him. The fight quickly dissolved into claws and teeth and Ichigo let out a sigh of relief when Rukia rolled over to lie next to him. The two laid there for what seemed like hours just watching the clouds pass by when Ichigo felt his brain begin to nag him.

He had been in the palace for weeks and things had begun to appear that didn't add up. Rukia's attitude for one thing. She was proper, when she wanted to be. She was arrogant definitely, but she still had a humble side especially when she talked to people that were considered to be 'lower' than her. And never in the whole time he had been here had she ever acted entitled. It was very odd for someone of her standing. The more time he spent with her the harder it was to believe that she was related to the Ice King.

And Renji.

"_He was my friend back before" Rukia hesitated for a moment,"I lived here," she finished._

"_I may be the lieutenant of squad six but right now I'm just an old childhood friend visiting as an honored guest," Renji said throwing his arm around Rukia's shoulders._

And the mark of the 78th district on Renji's forehead. That showed that Renji was from there, the third worst district in the entire country. That's where Rukia's _childhood friend_grew up.

"_Friend back before I lived here"_

"_An old childhood friend."_

78th district mark

"_Before I lived here"_

"_Childhood friend"_

78th district

"_Before"_

"_Childhood"_

78th

"What do you know about the district Inuzuri," Ichigo asked and the suspicious feeling in his gut strengthened when he saw the shocked look on Rukia's face.

"That's the 78th district, isn't it?" Rukia asked her voice wavering as her shocked expression cleared.

"Yeah, have you been there?"

"Why?" Rukia asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Just wondering." Ichigo said sitting up.

"Really? You're 'just wondering'?" Rukia asked suspiciously as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Yeah I was just wondering how a princess is childhood friends with someone from one of the most dangerous districts in the country. It seems like such an unusual friendship considering she's only left the palace three times and one of those times was Lady Momo's funeral." Ichigo said recalling the presence of a young girl at the soul crushing event nearly six years ago.

Rukia looked up at him shocked before a sad look came into her eyes. She let out a dry chuckle as she looked back up at the sky.

"How funny that someone as dense as you is among the few who has actually pieced everything together."

"Well I don't have everything figured out I'm afraid. Just some suspicions." Ichigo told her.

"Would you like to share those suspicions with me." Rukia asked her voice tired.

"You're not really Byakuya's sister."

"Not by blood." Rukia admitted. "He's, or was, my brother-in-law."

Ichigo couldn't suppress his shock. That he wasn't expecting. "What?"

"He was married to my sister, Hisana. I never met her, she left me when I was very young." Rukia said sounding almost bitter.

"Was it just you and your parents?" Ichigo asked a feeling of dread setting in.

"I didn't have any parents, or at least they weren't around much longer after I was born." Rukia said sadly.

"I'm sorry." Ichigo said not knowing what to say.

"I'm not." Rukia told him closing her eyes as the sun came out from behind the clouds. At his silence she cracked one eye open. "Does that seem odd to you?"

"A little." Ichigo admitted and Rukia smiled.

"My childhood wasn't exactly easy and often I wished for an escape. But now looking back I wouldn't trade it for anything. It made me who I am and I can't exactly regret that." Rukia said ruefully.

"How did you survive?" Ichigo asked puzzled.

"There was an elderly couple who looked out for me and a few other kids until they passed away when I was about four." Rukia told him.

"So how did you meet Renji?"

"After my guardians passed away, I was on my own for a while. I managed alright but everyday was a challenge." Rukia said her eyes glazed. Ichigo wondered what she was seeing.

"He was stealing a jug of water." Rukia said drawing Ichigo out of his musings. "There was an old man chasing him and the man was closing in on him. He drew his sword and I don't know what happened. I found myself tripping the old bastard and grabbing Renji. I managed to break every rule I had made for myself while I was on my own." Rukia said a fond look in her eyes. "But every day I find myself thanking Kami that I did it."

"Do you love him?"

Ichigo nearly slapped himself. The question was crossing the line but it didn't stop him from eagerly listening for her answer.

"Yes," she said and Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat. "But I'm not in love with him."

"Oh." Ichigo said hating the relief in his voice.

"We should be heading back," Rukia told him standing up.

"I suppose so." Ichigo admitted reluctantly. He got to his feet and brushed himself off before following her to where their horses were drinking from a stream. Rukia's steed immediately went to her and nuzzled her while Yoru gave Ichigo a dirty look before walking, slowly, over to him.

"Yeah I missed you too." Ichigo snapped and swung over onto his back. Yoru snorted before walking over to where Rukia was sitting on top of Chappy. Ichigo was about to go when Rukia held out her hand.

"What?"

"Remember our deal." she asked smirking, all traces of sadness gone from her eyes.

"Our deal?"

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki is my superior in every way."

The staff all looked at him like he had lost his marbles, but one look at Rukia's smug expression had their expressions turn to understanding and in many cases amusement.

"Carry on, this is not an exhibit." one of the senior maids said shooing the gawking staff. Ichigo shot her a thankful look which she responded to with a knowing smile.

"Ha! Your expression was priceless strawberry,." Rukia said chuckling.

"Whatever." Ichigo grumbled crossing his arms. "I didn't mean it so don't let it go to your head."

"Well considering you had to say it because _I beat you,_ I would say it's perfectly ok for it to go to my head. Not that it will." Rukia said with a self righteous tone.

Ichigo scoffed. "I'm sure."

Rukia looked like she was going to retort, or kick him, when one of the chefs walked into the entryway.

"Dinner is ready Kuchiki-sama."

"Thank-you Higurashi-san." Rukia said turning to face the woman. The woman gave a silent bow before retreating back into the kitchen.

"So I guess it's time for you to go." Rukia said as three guards walked into the foyer. His replacements, Ichigo assumed. He found it very flattering that he was replaced with _three_guards. It looks like no one doubted his power despite his demotion.

"It appears so. Don't worry midget no need to miss me, I'll be back tomorrow." Ichigo teased and Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Why would I miss _you?_" she asked turning around. She started walking to her guards and Ichigo turned to go but he only made it a few steps before turning around again.

"Oi Rukia!"

"What?" Rukia asked turning back to him and Ichigo gave her a small smile.

"Thank-you." he said and Rukia scoffed.

"What for?"

"For telling me about…everything. You didn't have to do that." he said rubbing the back of his head and Rukia smiled at him.

"I know, I wanted to." she said and she turned away her cheeks a light pink. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"See ya, Rukia."

* * *

After that their dynamics seemed to change. They still argued and sparred but underneath that there was a bond that Ichigo had never thought he would form with her royal highness. She had crawled under his skin and now he would go so far as to say she was a friend. A close friend at that. Not that they were got along all the time, as a matter of fact they were currently arguing.

"Why can't you just tell me?" Rukia yelled poking him in the chest. Ichigo hissed and batted her hand away.

"I don't have to tell you anything!"

"Oh wow, I didn't realize that you were allowed to know my life story and not tell me anything about yourself! I thought we were closer than that Kurosaki." Rukia said bitterly and Ichigo was surprised to see that she actually looked hurt. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"We are closer than that." Ichigo said tiredly. "It's just…hard for me to talk about."

"Well no one else will tell me anything about it. I just figured you would at least enlighten me a little."

"I don't like talking about it," Ichigo protested and Rukia didn't say anything. Ichigo sat down in one of the library chairs and pressed his fingers to his temple trying to ignore the barrage of memories flooding his head.

"_Look it's Kurosaki! Did you hear they're letting him graduate early?"_

"_Do you pledge to protect this nation at the cost of your own life?"_

"_Good morning cadets, I'm Sousuke Aizen, your new captain."_

"_Very nice, I'll be keeping my eye on you Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"_Good morning men I'm captain Aizen's wife but you can just call me Momo."_

"_Aizen! I don't understand, why are you doing this?!"_

"_Lady Momo, LADY MOMO."_

"_We regret to inform you that Lady Hinamori did not survive the night, I am sorry for your loss."_

"_I'm going to kill you!"_

"_Just remember Kurosaki, we are the same. I may have failed but my vision will never die."_

"_You will be the new captain of squad six."_

"_Why? Why did this happen?"_

"_Ichigo it's alright. Ichigo. Ichigo!_

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo nearly slipped out of his chair at the sound of Rukia's cry and he looked up to see her leaning over him.

"Ichigo, are you alright." Rukia asked pressing her hand to his forehead. "You started breathing really heavily; I thought you were hyperventilating or something."

"Aizen was my captain."

At his statement Rukia froze. She suddenly gulped and nodded. "I was aware of that."

"Well it all started when I graduated the academy. I was supposed to go to squad six but there was a mix up in the administration….

* * *

Later that night Ichigo found himself dragging his feet to his room. It had been a long day; Ichigo had never told anyone the whole story. It left him feeling more drained than he had anticipated. It was worth it though. He felt a sense of relief in getting the whole thing off of his chest. He couldn't talk about it with most of his squad because a lot of them hadn't been there and the ones that had didn't want to talk about it which limited his choice of people he could share it with. A lot of the information was for captains' ears but he knew the information was safe with her. Rukia would take whatever he told her to the grave and not because she was the princess. But because she cared.

The idea both haunted and pleased him as he drifted off to sleep that night. Things were changing between them and he didn't know how, but whatever it was gave him a warm feeling in his chest and he was willing to patiently wait for the change to be completed. No matter what it resulted in.

* * *

"You ok strawberry? You seem a little out of it." Rukia asked as Ichigo once again tumbled to the ground. They were in the middle of their usual morning spar but for some reason his head was just not in it today. Usually Rukia and he were pretty evenly matched, until she pulled an underhanded trick at the last second, but today she was handing his ass to him with very little effort on her part. It was rather embarrassing but Ichigo couldn't find it within himself to put up a decent fight. He didn't want to think about _why_he was so distracted.

"I'm fine, just tired." he told her getting to his feet. He brushed off his pants and shifted into a fighting stance but Rukia shook her head.

"It's not even worth it if you're not trying." she said throwing her wooden sword to the left. "Let's just go in."

"It's still early." Ichigo protested. They still probably had two hours left until lunch and her tutoring wasn't until after _that_.

"There's other stuff to do around here." Rukia huffed. "This might even be a good thing, good chance for us to change things up."

"Are you saying you're bored?"

"You said it not me." Rukia said smirking and Ichigo glared at her.

"You're terrible." he told her and she laughed.

"Ah, but you're the one who willingly chose to be my friend so that makes _you _what?" she asked and Ichigo sighed.

"A very patient and compassionate man."

Rukia guffawed. "Yeah and Nii-sama is going to run away with Renji into the sunset," she said walking towards the palace.

"I did not need that image." Ichigo told her shivering. Rukia laughed and before saying hello to the servants they passed in the foyer. Ichigo gave them all a quick nod as they made their way to the marble staircase. "Where are we even going anyway?" he asked and Rukia grinned.

"To the roof."

"Wait-what? That doesn't sound safe."

"Oh don't be such a wuss strawberry." she said rolling her eyes. "It's completely safe."

"Then why haven't we gone up there before." Ichigo asked suspiciously and Rukia shrugged.

"I usually go up there at night. You can see everything from up there." she said wistfully and Ichigo felt his face soften at the realization that Rukia was once again allowing him into a part of her life that was blocked previously.

"Fine, but the second I think it's dangerous-"

"Yeah, yeah no need to nag carrot top I'm not a child." Rukia said passing the fourth floor.

"Well sometimes I forget because you're so shor-"

"Finish that sentence. I dare you." Rukia growled turning to face him.

"What got a problem with the truth _shortie?_"

A few curses and kicks to the shin later, Ichigo found them standing underneath a thick hatch.

"Why did they even put this here?"

"They put here during the battle against Hueco Mundo in the Arrancar war." Rukia told him climbing up the ladder to the hatch. "It was an emergency escape route for the King's wife and children."

"I didn't know that the soldiers from Hueco Mundo even came close to the palace." Ichigo said climbing after Rukia as she opened the hatch. Rukia pulled herself out and Ichigo quickly followed.

"They didn't, it was just a precaution." Rukia said and Ichigo didn't respond as he finally made his way onto the roof.

"This is amazing." he said in awe. You could see for miles from their position, he could even make out the barracks and the Central 46 compound from here.

"It's a nice escape." Rukia said walking over to a column and leaning against it.

"How did you find it?"

Rukia's face clouded over. "One of my old guards showed it to me."

"Oh." Ichigo said leaning against the column as well. "That was nice of him."

"He was a nice guy." Rukia said. The two sat in silence after that and Ichigo enjoyed the quiet. The breeze felt nice accompanied by the hot sun and he childishly enjoyed the ant-like appearance of the people on the ground. Ichigo felt puzzled though by the sight of a black blur heading towards them. He squinted a bit and he was surprised to see that it was a carriage with four respective guards both behind and in front of it.

"What is that?"

Rukia looked up and her eyes widened before a small gasp escaped her mouth. "Nii-sama."

"Nii-sama? Are you saying that that is-

"Kuchiki-sama!"

A servant opened the hatch and gasped for breath as he approached them. "Kuchiki-sama, your brother is about to arrive. You must go down and greet him." the servant said and Rukia immediately ran over to the hatch.

"I didn't hear anything about Byakuya coming here." Ichigo said jumping down to the floor.

"We didn't know either until a messenger arrived not five minutes ago." the servant said looking shocked at Ichigo's use of the King's first name.

"Nii-sama isn't one to show up without articulate planning." Rukia said worriedly and Ichigo scoffed.

"But he is presumptuous enough to assume you're always eagerly awaiting his arrival." Ichigo scoffed and Rukia glared at him while the servant looked at him in shock.

"K-Kuchiki-sama is the king-"

"Doesn't mean he's not a terrible house guest." Ichigo said as they arrived on the first floor.

"Disrespectful as always I see, Kurosaki."

Ichigo nearly flinched at the ice cold tone of the king of Seireitei. Byakuya gave him an icy stare before turning to his sister, who Ichigo noticed had frozen completely.

"Good morning Rukia." Byakuya said his eyes not changing their appearance even as he eyed his only sister.

"Good morning Nii-sama." Rukia said her voice strong despite the fact Ichigo could feel her tremble. Ichigo wasn't always the brightest person but even he knew this was a weird way for siblings to treat each other. Yuzu gave him a big hug when he had been gone for five minutes and from what he could tell the two Kuchikis hadn't seen each other in at least a couple of months. Probably longer. So why were they acting as if they were mere acquaintances. Hell, Rukia seemed almost afraid of him.

"We are going to the dining room for lunch." Byakuya said, or ordered really. He gave Ichigo a distasteful glance before turning around. "Kurosaki, you may leave."

Ichigo was about to protest when he felt a cold hand squeeze his own. He looked over to see Rukia giving him a pleading glance. He sighed and squeezed her hand in acknowledgment of her wishes before turning to look at the back of the most powerful man in Seireitei. The man who held his life and the life of the girl next to him in the palm of his hand.

_It's for Rukia._

"Thank-you...Kuchiki-sama."

_It's for her_

That's the only thing that made Ichigo leave and go up the stairs to his room. And it was the only thing that stopped him from running back down once he got there.

_It's for her_

* * *

Ok that's it for chapter Eight. Please let me know what you think and check out my other stories. I've got Sasusaku,Itasaku,Kakasaku,Ichiruki and Amuto. Please** review!**

**-Sakura478**


End file.
